


Silver Strife

by major_nerdino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Mentions of Rape, No Voldemort, Slytherin Harry Potter, Violence, disturbing flashbacks, golden trio + draco, mentions of abuse, only ones who're dead are lily and james, ooc draco malfoy, probably a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_nerdino/pseuds/major_nerdino
Summary: Voldemort doesn't exist, but Harry, or should I say Harriette, is still troubled. Parents still dead, Harry's still cursed from Avada Kedavra. She goes through shit, and so does Draco. Lucius is an ass, as always.





	1. Introduce Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/confizzlingteen
> 
> You can talk to me about this fanfic, ask me about anything really.

[First year Draco Malfoy](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/9c/10/7c/9c107c5bf8e4e2b1c57203f1e5d6dcfb.jpg)

[First year Hermione Granger](http://lh3.ggpht.com/-pavdYe3j9mw/Tga4Jq-S7GI/AAAAAAAALFQ/CYtv9opij3A/amandla%252520as%252520rue%25255B3%25255D.png)

[First year Ron Weasley](http://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/web41__880.jpg)

[First year Harry (Harriette) Potter](http://www.frostedproductions.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/green-eyes.jpg)

 

**First Year**

**Chapter One - Introduce Yourself**

Harriette Potter stands before the giant man in front of her with awe and slight terror. He's kneeling down but he still towers over her small body. He holds out his hand and she looks up at the staircase to see her uncle Vernon staring in horror and her aunt Petunia white as a sheet. She grins and took his hand.

"Right, off we go then!" He walks over to the door, pulls it down again and turns to face her. "Before I forget, here's yer letter Harriette." He takes a cream coloured envelope out of one of the numerous pockets in his large trench coat and hands it to the small girl.

She takes the envelope gently out of his hands and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Her thin fingers tear the wax seal and take out the letter from within. Her green eyes scan over the letter and she looks up to Hagrid with sparkling eyes.

"Can I really go to Hogwarts?" The large man chuckles and nods while ruffling her already mused hair.

"Sure you can! Now lets get going, we're runnin' a bit behind schedule." They walk out the door, leaving the Dursleys stunned and horrified at what just happened.

 

"Alright so you got yer stuff and clothes. Mhm, now..." Hagrid checks his pocket watch and gasps. "Oh, okay well I'm late so I'm gonna have to leave ye here Harriette. Here's yer ticket, train leaves at 11 on the dot. Good luck!" He hands her a train ticket and apparates away.

"Platform 9 and 3/4? But...there's no such thing? Hagrid, I don't understand..." She looks around for the large man, but he's gone. She huffs and moves her trolley towards the platform between 9 and 10. She looks around and starts to panic. A public serviceman walks near her and she takes a deep breath.

"Excuse me, sir." The man turns around and stares down at her.

"What can I do for you?" She shows him her ticket.

"How can I find platform 9 and 3/4?" The man scoffs and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Look kid, stop foolin' around. Go back to your parents alright?" She puts her ticket into her pocket and watches him walk away with an ache in her chest. She sighs and leans against one of the pillars. The pillar disappears and she stumble slightly.

She stand up straight again and her head whips to face the pillar and it's normal again. She tentatively pokes and hand toward the brick and it goes through. She pulls her hand back and grabs her trolley.

 _May as well try it._ She pushes the trolley through and feels the ripple of the barrier against her skin before she steps onto a platform. She looks around and sees a sign reading _Platform 9 3/4_.

"Looks like I made it then." She steps forward and is suddenly knocked to the ground. Her hands catch her fall and graze against the concrete roughly. It stings.

"Draco! Come back here! Oh my, I'm so sorry young lady. Are you alright?" Harriette takes the extended hand and stands up. She notices the slightly smudge of blood on the lady's slender palms and freezes.

"I'm sorry! Ah let me get my handkerchief." She pulls it out and goes to remove the blood when the lady takes her hands and runs them over the palms. She takes out her wand and taps it against her palm muttering a spell. Instantaneously the skin begins to heal and smooth over.

"Draco's always getting hurt so I know a few healing spells." The elegant half-blonde, half-brunette turns away and beckons over a child her own age. The boy is accompanied by a tall man with long, white-blond hair. He has a sneer set into his face.

"Draco, apologize." The young blond sticks out his hand.

"I'm sorry for knocking you over, I was just trying to catch my ferret." Harriet takes his hand and shakes it.

“It’s alright. I’m Harriet. Did you find your ferret?” The boy nods and they start conversation, even the glaring man joins in.

The train toots and the small family says goodbye before loading their son's luggage onto the train and bidding him farewell. Harriet makes her own way onto the train and finds an empty seating compartment. She pulls out her wand, turning it around in her hand when a knock sounds on the door. It slides open and a red haired boy sticks his head in.

"Can I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." She nods and smiles brightly. He sits opposite her and takes out a rat. "I'm Ron."

 

It was an hour or two later and they had bought the cart of sweet treats when a bushy haired, dark skinned girl knocked on their door. "You two should change into your robes, I believe we're going to arrive soon." They look at her and nod slowly. The girl sits down next to Ron and sticks her hand out for Harriette to shake, and she does.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Harriette Potter." Both of her seat companions look at her with bugged out eyes.

"I've heard stories about your parents! They're amazingly talented. They were great Aurors."

"I heard you survived from the Killing Curse. Is it true? Do you really have the...y'know?" The redhead points to his forehead and taps it twice.

Harriette nods and pushes her hair away from her face to show the pale, but prominent, white scar that looks similar to a lightning bolt.

"Wowzer! That looks pretty sick mate." She gives a lopsided smile.

Hermione turns to Ron and raises and eyebrow. "And who are you?"

He gives a grin filled with candy. "Ron's the name, Ron Weasley." She grimaces and smiles politely.

"Right, nice to meet you."

The group settled into a conversation about all sorts of wizardly things and a short while later, another knock sounded on the door.

All three looked to the door and the boy from before was standing there. He has his robes on and not a hair is out of place. He looks every bit the pureblood he is.

Behind him are two other boys. They're both large and have rounded cheeks.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" His eyes are on Harriette, and only Harriette. She flushes softly and looks at Ron and Hermione.

They're both scowling at the blond and his friends. Harriette wrings her hands and picks at her cuticles nervously.

"Yeah, of course." She gets confused looks from her new friends and she tried not to glance at them.

Draco sits next to her. One of his friends sits next to him and the other sits next to Hermione. She smiles gently at the three and Draco's gaze is still on her.

The group slowly makes conversation as the train steams toward Hogwarts.

 

The train slows to a stop and the children hop off, all donning robes. Hagrid is standing a couple of metres away from the train, waving his hands.

"First years this way! Don't be scared, just follow me." They gather behind Hagrid and follow as he leads them to Hogwarts.

They reach the giant castle by nightfall and make their way to the entrance of the great hall behind Professor McGonagall. She stops them and gives them the run down of what will happen and disappears for a moment before beckoning them.

The young first years make their way to the front of the great hall and stand nervously.

"Once your name is called, come up and sit on the chair. I'll place the sorting hat onto your head. Once you've been sorted, go sit at your house table."

They nod and and prepare themselves mentally.

"Hermione Granger." The dark skinned girl walks up the few steps and sits on the chair, Minerva placing the hat onto her head. It take the hat a few moments of thinking before it makes a decision.

"Gryffindor!" The mentioned house cheers loudly as their newest member sits down with them, getting showered with congratulations.

"Draco Malfoy." A flourish of white-blond hair attracts Harriet's attention and she watches him.

He sits on the chair and the hat barely touches his head before it yells.

"Slytherin!" He joins their table and accepts the congratulations.

"Susan Bones." The jittery red haired girl grimaces and carefully makes her way to the chair and sits, allowing the hat to be placed.

"Hufflepuff!" She grins and goes to sit with them.

"Ronald Weasley." The boy makes a small squeak and goes to sit in the chair. The hat is placed onto his head and it grumbles.

"Another Weasley, I know what to do with you. Gryffindor!" He grins and makes his way toward the table.

"Harriette Potter." The headmaster straightens in his chair and she gulps down her nerves. Her body quakes as she makes her way to the chair and sits down.

"Oh my, plenty of courage, not too bad of a brain either, there's talent, oh yes...and a thirst, to prove yourself."

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin" Her whispers are ignored by the hat.

"I'm thinking... Slytherin!" Her heart falters as she stands up from the chair. She's not smiling and neither are Ron and Hermione. Her gaze settles on Hagrid and he looks slightly disappointed. _Hold back your tears._ She looks at the Slytherin table she's walking towards and Draco has a grin on his face, trying to hide it behind his goblet. The rest of the table is cheering.

She gently sits down next to Draco and smiles at him. He smirks and winks before returning to his conversation with the other Slytherins. The people around her try to start conversations but she really just wants to go to bed and sleep off the shock.

The feast starts after Dumbledore gives a short speech and Harriette feels queasy. Her head is starting to go fuzzy and her vision is blurring and spinning. She knocks her goblet over and it spills onto her sweater and skirt. Blushing, she stands up and apologizes to the people around her. She mops up the mess with a few napkins before rushing out of the great hall. Draco, Hermione and Ron go after her.

Harriette makes her way toward the bathrooms. She runs the tap and gathers some toilet paper. She dabs it against her sweater and skirt, soaking up as much as she can. She wets some more of the toilet paper before pressing it to the wet clothing. Sighing, she strips off her sweater and misses the bathroom door opening. She shakes out her hair and holds in her tears.

_"It won't hurt a bit. Just spread your legs."_

A few tears streak down her cheeks and she vigorously rubs them away. She remembers Hagrid's words about her parents.

_"Yer parents were in ol' Gryffindor. I bet they'd be mighty proud if you were in it too."_

"Pity I'm in Slytherin, I guess they'll never be proud of me now, dead or not."

"Harriette?" She turns to face Hermione with a soft smile. "I know a spell that'll get the stain out." She gestures to the sweater and skirt. Harriette nods and Hermione takes the sweater, pronouncing the spell clearly with a swish of her wand.

"Scourgify." The stains vanish. Harriette smiles again and thanks Hermione.

"Look, Hermione. I know I'm in Slytherin and obviously that means something to you, but I would like to be friends. Would that be alright? I also want to be friends with Ron and Draco. But if you'd rather not, then I completely understand."

Hermione stiffens slightly and chews on her bottom lip. "I wouldn't mind, but you'll have to talk to Ron, he's outside." They walks outside together, talking about muggle things when Harriette bumps into somebody.

"Oh, sorry Ron." She looks up and stutters. "O-oh. You're not Ron."

"Too right you are, Harriette. Are you alright?" His eyebrows are furrowed in concern and Harriette refrains from grinning like an idiot.

"I'm alright now. Hermione helped me with the stains." She smiles at him and turns to Ron with her hand sticking out. "I'd like to be friends Ron."

The boy stared at her hand apprehensively, but took it anyway.

"You may be a Slytherin, but you're not bad. Glad to be friends Harry."

She makes a face. "Harry?"

"Yeah, you don't mind right? Harriette's just too long." She shakes her head and grins.

"Nah, it's pretty cool actually!" They start walking back to the great hall, talking animatedly when Draco's friends from the train round the corner and rush up to them.

"Draco! There you are, lets go back to the common room yeah? You don't have to hang around these sorts mate." Hermione hisses slightly and Harriet rubs her back softly.

Draco flushes with embarrassment and looks back to face the three friends he'd just made. He turns back around with determination.

"No thanks, I'd much rather spend my time with these guys than you two." Draco pulls the trio toward the great hall entrance and waves goodbye as he walks back to the table with Harriette.

They sit down and talk until the student are released and led to their house dormitories.

The Slytherin house makes their way to the dungeon and there Harriette and Draco bid each other goodnight.


	2. Mudblood Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is still first year. I've always imagined what protective Draco would be like. I imagined other scenarios of course, but I like this one too. Enjoy.

**First Year**

**Chapter Two - Mudblood Hermione**

"Harriette!" The mentioned girl rolls over and bats away the hands.  
  
"Just a few more minutes." A scoff and a sigh, then more vigorous shaking.  
  
"No, get up! You're going to make us late!" _Late._  She bolts upright and stares at Draco who's got a panicked look on his face.  
  
"Oh god! Draco, why didn't you wake me earlier? Why didn't anyone else wake me?" She shimmies out of her pajamas and into her robes. She slips on her calf high socks and then her shoes before grabbing Draco's hand and rushing out of the room.  
  
They sprint through the common room and down the hallway. The jog up the stairs and make it to breakfast, a few minutes late.  
  
The doors are already open so that saves them the embarrassment of opening them. They take their seats at the end of the table nearest the door and dig in to the delicious smelling meal in front of them.  
  
  
Their first class is Potions with Professor Snape.  
  
It flies by without any issues. Draco becomes interested in the subject, while Harriette cannot seem to focus.  
  
They go to their other classes and are soon walking to lunch with Ron and Hermione when a Ravenclaw girl purposely bumps into Hermione, knocking her into Harriette. She catches the bushy haired girl and looks at the Ravenclaw in confusion.  
  
"What was that for?" The girl sneers.  
  
"Filthy mudblood. Go back to where you belong with the muggles." Ron bristles and Harriette goes to tell her off when Draco steps forward.  
  
"Strategically speaking, that was a bad move. I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be the smart ones. Pretty dumb of you to insult one of my friends, you ugly, pig-headed moron. Back off or my father will hear about this." The girl grimaced and sneered once more at Hermione then scampered off.  
  
Hermione and Ron gaped at Draco. "You just...you just stood up for-for me? A mudblood?" Draco flushes and stiffly nods.  
  
"You're a friend." Her scuffs his shoe against the ground awkwardly and Harriette slaps a hand across his back.  
  
"Good job Draco! That was real good of you." Ron gives him a grin and a thumbs up after Harriette congratulates him.  
  
Word soon spread that you don't fuck with Draco or his friends. There was still the occasional asshole, but they were quickly put into their place.  
  
The weeks went by and it was Saturday evening. The 30th of November. Christmas break would start tomorrow.  
  
"Okay, so mate you understand how to do this, right?"  
  
"Well...yes but it seems rather undignified and moronic, don't you think Ron? How'd you even think of this?"  
  
"My dad told me it's something muggles do for fun! 'M pretty sure he called 'em 'piggyback rides' or somethin'! They sounded fun so why not?"  
  
The two boys creep up behind the girls and when they're just a few metres away, they run at them.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Potter!"  
  
"Quick jump on my back! We've got to hurry!" Ron was squatting in front of Hermione with a panicked look.  
  
"What on earth Ronald?" He shushed her and scooted back so she would hop on.  
  
Harriette stared at Draco with a smirk. "Find out about piggyback rides, did you Malfoy?" He flushed slightly and sighed.  
  
"Ron...uh told me about it. Said it would be fun." They heard a squeal and saw Hermione's arms clasped around Ron's neck in a death grip.  
  
"'Mione you-you gotta l-let go. Can't breathe." The poor redhead was staggering around like a newborn deer while trying to loosen her arms.  
  
Harriette lunges onto Draco's back and the boy stumbles under her sudden weight.  
  
"Onward noble steed! We must go to the great hall for dinner!" She wraps her arms loosely around his neck and Draco gives a fake whinny.  
  
Hermione and Ron watch them. "Oi, no fair! You guys got a head start!"  
  
"Oh you wanna race, do you Ron?" Harriette and Hermione count down to three together and both boys take off running as fast as they can with the weight of the girls on their backs.  
  
At first Ron was in the lead, but because of Draco's stamina, he and Harriette took the lead and one by a metre or so. They entered the great hall and parted, the two females still attached to them.  
  
"Uh, Draco...let me down. People are staring." The blond blushes crimson, puts her down and they walk toward an empty spot at the table. Once they sit, they wait for Dumbledore to start his speech.  
  
They eat a hearty meal and make their way back to their common rooms. Bidding goodbye to Ron and Hermione, Draco and Harriette slip into conversation about what they'll be during the holidays.  
  
"I believe I'll be going to visit relatives in Ireland, but I'm not certain. What about you?"  
  
"Oh, uhm...I'll be going back to live with my uncle and aunt for the holidays." Draco frowns at this.  
  
"You mean to say that you won't be going anywhere else? No holidays or anything?" Harriette shakes her head.  
  
"No, but it's fine at their house-ah, uh, home." She stumbles and Draco goes to point it out but she hugs him tightly.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow morning before I leave. G'night Draco." She waves to him, leaving him flustered from the hug.  
  
"Y-yeah, night..."  
  
  
December 1st, the first day of the Christmas break. Nobody likes waking up early on a Sunday morning, but Harriette has to catch the earliest train. She packs her trunk and walks downstairs. She finds Draco talking with a few other Slytherins and runs up behind him.  
  
"Mornin' Draco." Her warm breath covers his ears and they turn bright red.  
  
"Potter!" He yelps while covering them with his hands. "Don't do that."  
  
"Hahah, sorry, sorry!" She slings an arm over his shoulders and bumps her head with his. "I just wanted to say goodbye."  
  
"Oh, I forgot you were leaving so early. Gonna miss you, Potter. I'll owl you as soon as I get to Ireland! Keep in touch, yeah?" She nodded and threw her other arm around him, pulling him to her firmly.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Dragon." She pulls back and trots out of the common room and down the hallway toward the stairs.  
  
Once again, Draco was left stunned. A Slytherin boy piped up after a short period of silence. "Why'd she call you Dragon?" He just shook his head and smiled into his hand as he sat down on the leather couch.  
  
  
Harriette gets out of the cab and pays the driver. She turns to face the house. Childhood nightmares plague her mind as she walks up the pathway and knocks on the door. A few loud noises were made and a clatter of heels on polished wood then the sound of the lock on the door clanging around. Her aunt Petunia opens the door with a broad smile on her face that quickly falls when she realizes that it's Harriette.  
  
"Oh. Did you give up and come groveling back? Or did they kick you out for being too much of a freak?" Her tone is condescending as she sneers at the girl.  
  
"Uhm, no ma'am. It's the Christmas break for Hogwarts students." She stares at the ground and scuffs her shoe against the cement step in front of the doorway. Her aunt steps aside and huffs loudly, calling out to her son and husband.  
  
"Vernon! Dudley! Dinner is ready and the Masons will be here soon!" She then turns to Harriette. "We're having guests over for dinner tonight so you will stay out of sight, in your cupboard. Understood?" She receives a sharp series of nods from the black haired girl.  
  
Harriette allows herself to be ushered into the small cupboard and looks around at what she used to call home. There are small horse figurines with their matching knights sitting on a low shelf above the head of the hard, small mattress. Her one book is covered with dust and the gas pipeline still makes that horrendous racket.  
  
She takes a deep breath and smells old scents that have a calming familiarity to them. Everything's the same since when she left. A sudden soft knock on the cupboard door startles Harriette out of her reverie. It opens and she sees her uncle Vernon staring at her with hunger in his eyes.  
  
"My my my little Harriette has decided to come back from that nasty freak show of a school. What a smart girl you are." His hand reaches out to touch her cheek when there's a knock on the front door. The fat, pink-faced man before her curses and draws back his hand, pulling on the cord to turn the light off as he leans out of the small space.  
  
"Until later then, little one." He sends her a lustful smile and her body fills with terror. He closes the cupboard door and closes the golden vent. His heavy footsteps echo down the hallway and heels clack against the floor as her aunt rushes to get the door.  
  
"Welcome to our humble home! Please, do come in. Allow me to take your coats from you." The rustling of people shrugging out of their extra winter layers hits Harriette's ears as she leans the side of her face against the door. "Just that way and to the left is the lounge area. Please, go have a seat while I put these away." Once the multiple pairs of footsteps are out of earshot, the door is yanked open and Harriette tumbles off the cramped bed and onto the floor in front of her aunt.  
  
"Oh, s-sorry aunt Petunia." The woman sneers at her and she shrinks back onto the bed, taking the coats as they're thrust at her. She looks at them, confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Fold these and make sure they're ready to be taken when they need them." She closes the door firmly, but quietly and stalks into the kitchen. Harriette quietly folds them up and sets them to the edge of the bed. She returns to the statuettes and moves them around quietly.  
  
  
It's late at night, a week or two later, when her small bedroom door is opened. Her uncle Vernon stands before her with a strap of leather. His belt. The side with the metal buckle is face toward her. "Out you get." She shakes her head and flattens herself against the wall behind her. The pig-like man glares at her and grabs her slim wrist, yanking her out of the cupboard. He drags her into the living room and shucks off a sock. He then stuffs it in her mouth until you can only hear a soft whimper from the girl.  
  
He roughly pulls her body horizontally across his lap and tugs down her pajama pants and knickers. He rubs a hand over he soft behind and drags it up to rest at the dip between her butt and her back. His panting is loud and Harriette tries to think of happy things. Anything but the present. The sudden pain in her backside is excruciating and makes her yell into the sock. Some of the lint and dust sticks to her tongue and she grimaces.  
  
Vernon lifts his hand again smacks the belt against her reddening derriere. The buckle snaps against the flushing skin and he can feel himself hardening. He continues slapping the belt against her for a few minutes. Just as he pulls her up to sit on his lap, he hears footsteps descending the stairs.  
  
"Vernon? Where are you dear?" He freezes and shoves Harriette into the fireplace, then stands in front of it.  
  
"Just in the living room, love!" His wife enters the room and frowns when she sees his feet.  
  
"Where's your sock, Vernon?" The man scratches his head sheepishly.  
  
"I was just looking for it. I'll be up as soon as I find it."  
  
"Nonsense. Come to bed. We can find it in the morning." He frowns but follows her with a fake grin. They go back upstairs to bed and Harriette slowly crawls out of the fireplace. Her sore lower body is covered in soot and so is her pajama shirt. She grabs her pants and knickers and goes to the kitchen counter. She finds a pen and some paper. She takes them and starts writing.  
  
_Dᴇᴀʀ Dʀᴀᴄᴏ,_  
_Iᴛ's ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ʜᴏᴍᴇ. I'ᴠᴇ ᴍɪssᴇᴅ ᴍʏ ᴀᴜɴᴛ, ᴜɴᴄʟᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴏᴜsɪɴ ᴀ ʟᴏᴛ sɪɴᴄᴇ I sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ Hᴏɢᴡᴀʀᴛs. Tʜᴇʏ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴛʜʀᴇᴡ ᴍᴇ ᴀ ᴡᴇʟᴄᴏᴍᴇ ʜᴏᴍᴇ ᴘᴀʀᴛʏ. Iᴛ ᴡᴀs ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ɴɪᴄᴇ._  
  
_I ᴍɪss ʏᴏᴜ. Hᴏᴡ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ғᴀɪʀɪɴɢ? Aʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ɪɴ Iʀᴇʟᴀɴᴅ ʏᴇᴛ? Aʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜʀ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ? Dᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍɪss ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏᴏ?_ She crosses that out roughly. _I ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴀɪᴛ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴡᴇ sᴛᴀʀᴛ sᴄʜᴏᴏʟ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ._  
  
_Wʀɪᴛᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ǫᴜɪᴄᴋʟʏ!_  
  
_Hᴀʀʀɪᴇᴛᴛᴇ_  
  
She folds it into a makeshift envelope and writes similar letters to Ron and Hermione, once again folding them into makeshift envelopes. She then gets Hedwig out from the broom closet, where all of her things are stored, and gives her the letters. She takes her outside.  
  
"Off you go Hedwig." The owl hoots at her and flies off to deliver the letters. She watches wistfully as the owl flies away freely.  
  
"Not long to go now." Her soft whisper carries onto the wind and she goes back inside and closes the door. She cleans off her body and clothes with a cloth then goes back to the cupboard and slowly falls asleep, fearing the horrid, pigman upstairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/confizzlingteen
> 
> Hook me up w some questions n stuff. I mean if u wanna bcz i love reading comments/questions and i'll be happy to answer any queries ;)


	3. Quidditch Fever

**Second Year**

**Chapter Three - Quidditch Fever**

Green eyes like sea glass. Black hair like ink. Skin like soft, smooth caramel. Draco could go on as he stares at the beautiful girl before him. She laughs at something Ron has said. She looks radiant. The group is sitting out in the courtyard as the sun's shining brightly over the castle-like school for once.

There's a small grass field at the edge of the cobblestone area. They always claim it during sunny days as quickly as they can. Liking to stretch out as much as possible, not many others get to sit near them, but they prefer it that way.

The students had all stripped off their robes and vests. Draco doesn't complain though. Her sleeves are rolled up to her elbows and her tanned skin is on display for the sun to shine on it. His mouth practically waters at the sight.

Draco turns his head back to face the bright blue sky. No clouds in sight, a rarity in England.

Harriette crawls closer to Draco's body and slowly lifts up his shirt. He lifts his head with confusion showing from his raised eyebrow. She gives a toothy grin and brings a hand down onto his chest, allowing it to rest there as the slap echoes around the large, open area. People turn to look at them as Draco howls in pain.

"You bloody git, Potter! I'll get you back for this, come back here!" He's on his feet in an instant and Harriette has barely any time to make an escape. She races behind the fountain in the middle of the courtyard and Draco follows her, losing speed on her as she continues to run like she is being chased by a Dementor.

They eventually stop and she bends over, clasping her hands around her kneecaps as she tries to catch her breath. Draco stands beside her and drags a hand through his hair, musing it from its originally perfect state. She looks up at him and grins brightly. He tries to contain his laughter, but fails miserably as it bursts out. His laugh is loud and straight from his belly. It's the most adorable thing Harriette has ever seen or heard him do.

She stands up straight and leans on his shoulder, causing him to stop laughing so loudly and shove her off gently. She stands up straight and looks at him still smiling. Her smile's then covered with a confused frown.

"Malfoy...am-am I _taller_ than you?" The blond splutters and blushes.

"Of course not! I'm just slouched over is all." He straightens even more, as if to prove a point. Harriette's hand then skims over his head and lands at her lips. His expression is pure mortification.

"I-I _am_ taller than you! Holy shit! Oh my god...Ron! Hermione! Get over here guys." The two amble over slowly, chatting about some potion that Ron had obviously screwed up in their last potions class.

"I'm taller than Malfoy!" They stop and stare.

"What? No way!" Ron looks between them excitedly and smirks gleefully. "How did we miss this? Oh god this is pure gold!" He falls to the ground, gasping for breath as his laughter takes it away.

"My goodness. You're right Harriette, you're taller by at least four inches! Golly Draco, you have a lot of catching up to do." Hermione grins and pinches his cheek. She also leans over him slightly.

Harriette is holding her hair in shock. "I...I just can't believe that he's shorter. He always acted so superior, this's most likely why. Holy shit." She crouches down to join Ron in his raucous laughter.

She looks up to see the blond still blushing furiously and pouting at the green grass underneath the group. She slowly stands up, catching her breath. Her hand touches his hair in a similar way to what Ron and his brothers do. He looks up at her and glares. She leans down and holds their foreheads together.

"Don't be upset, Dragon. Girls stop growing before boys do, so you'll have plenty of time to catch up and even surpass me and Hermione." She opens her eyes and stares into his. They look like molten silver, glowing and shimmering with mirth from what she had just told him.

"I s'pose that is how it works. Hmm. Being taller than Potter is something I definitely wish for in life." He pulls back his head, only to bump it gently against hers before pulling away completely. She smiles softly at him and he returns the gesture.

 

"Miss Potter, Madame Hooch has informed me of your incredible talent for flying and I need to ask you something very important." The young girl nods and starts to sweat as Professor Snape cross his hands over one another atop his mahogany desk.

"The Slytherin team requires a Seeker. You, as Madame Hooch has told me, have the talent to be shaped into a Seeker. What do you think? Would you be willing to bring Slytherin to victory again?" Harriette sighs with relief and nods with a smile.

"Yes, Professor Snape, I'm rather interested in Quidditch from what my friends have told me. They even said my father was a Chaser for Gryffindor when he was at school!" Snape's face contorts into a grimace as if he had just smelt a rotten egg.

"Yes your father was a Chaser for the Gryffindor house. But we're not here to speak about your father, Miss Potter, we're here to speak about you. You will begin training with the Slytherin team as soon as possible. I'll introduce you to the captain of the team. Follow me." The two make their way out of his office and down the hall.

 

"-and he just asked you?"

"Yep, as I've been telling you for about the past five minutes, Professor Snape asked me to be the Seeker for the Slytherin team. Exciting huh?" Her smile stretches until it seems to touch her ears.

Draco smiles softly at her happiness and nods his head. "It is exciting. I'll be in the stand cheering for you during every one of your matches!" She lunges herself at him and they fall back onto the grass. She bumps her forehead against his and holds it there, giggling joyfully. Draco rolls his eyes and pushes them up as Ron and Hermione sit down across from them.

"What's got you all giggly? Finally ask her out Malfoy?" Ron gives him a Cheshire grin that sends dead, cold shivers up his spine.

Draco shakes his head and scoffs. "Nope, Harriette just told me that she's joined the qui-" He's violently tackled again by the noirette girl. He coughs into his elbow as she retreats off him and Hermione sends him a quizzical stare.

"I've joined Slytherin's quidditch team! I'm their new Seeker! Cool, right?!" Ron squeals and holds her hands between his, excitement basically dripping from him.

"This is the best news I've heard all day! 'Mione ain't this great?" The bushy-haired girl nods her head vigorously and pats Harriette's head lovingly.

"I'm really quite proud of you, Harriette. Your parents would be very proud of you too." Harriette hugs Hermione close and pushes back tears. She then jumps back and snaps her gaze to Draco as he erupts into a coughing fit.

"Draco? What's wrong?" The boy only gazes at them with glazed over eyes and sweat beading along his forehead and upper lip. She presses her cheek against his sweat-covered forehead and yelps.

"You're so hot Draco!" The boy strains to chuckle at the innuendo, but only causes himself to cough harder and wheeze louder. "Enough! We're going to Madame Pomfrey immediately." She stands and pulls Draco to his feet. Ron and Hermione hold her back.

"The Slytherins are practicing the next hour, we'll take him for you while you get ready for practice. He'll be in safe hands, don't you worry Harry!" The girl shakes her head and starts sweating herself.

"No, I should be with him. He needs me there with him...I can just tell them I had an emergency! They'll understand, right?" The dark skinned girl and freckle-faced boy share an uneasy glance.

"The Slytherin captain... isn't exactly the most forgiving type. It's best if you just go to practice and hurry back as soon as you can." Harriette positively droops and fights back tears.

"Alright. Get him to Madame Pomfrey as quickly as you can then!" She pivots and stalks off, reigning in her self control so she wouldn't run back to her Dragon.

 

"Why didn't you bring him to me sooner? This isn't just any old case of the flu, you know? It's developed much quicker than anyone could've expected, but he should have been brought to me as soon as he started to sniffle. I can fix a common cold with the snap of my fingers, but a nasty flu like this? We're talking a couple of weeks being bedridden." The blond awakes from the noise level in a fever-induced haze, his wide eyes darting around.

"Where's Harriette? Where is she? I need Harriette!" He starts to panic and Ron forcefully holds him down while Hermione tries using soothing words. Nothing works and Draco thrashes around as Madame Pomfrey puts together a concoction of foul smelling ingredients. She turns to the other two teenagers and hisses quickly.

"Go get this Harriette person. I cannot administrate the potions he needs while he is so worked up!" The two nod and sprint out of the infirmary.

 

"Alright, so everyone's memorized the game plan?" The tall, black haired male with rabbit like teeth skims across the small group of seven, completely ignoring Harriette and her raised hand. "Alright good, now get your brooms and get out there."

She sighs and holds the broomstick with her right hand, striding onto the field. She swings her right leg over the hovering broom when she's knocked over.

"Harriette you have to come quickly! Draco needs you. He won't calm down and Madame Pomfrey is getting really upset as she can't give him the potions because he's too wound up without you there!" Hermione gets it out all in what seems to be one breath. The green eyed girl's stare hardens, she stands up quickly and she marches over to their captain.

"There's an emergency at the infirmary and I need to be there. I'll be leaving practice. My sincerest apologies." She hops on her broomstick again and flies off without allowing anyone to question her.

It's minutes later when she arrives at the nearest entrance to the infirmary and she lands. Dismounting quickly, she all out sprints into the medical bay. "Draco?!" Her head swivels around and she spots curtains. Her body flies at them and she thrusts herself in.

He's a mess. Pale, sweaty and struggling to breathe. His eyes are wide and staring at her as if she has the answers to life. She slips off her arm guards and drops them onto the table beside the bed. "Oh Draco..." Her eyes fill with unwarranted tears and she forces them back. She stares into his eyes and gloom fills her. They're dull, dark and grey. There's no light, no sparkle of mischief she's so used to seeing within his regular silver gaze.

"Oh god, what's happened to you?" He just continues to stare, but his eyes relax and he reaches out a hand. She takes it and presses her forehead to it. The curtains rustle and part behind her and Madame Pomfrey steps up beside her.

"Finally quietened down have you, you ratbag?" The wrinkled, graying woman pours a vile looking and smelling potion into a glass and hands it to Draco. The blond takes it and struggles to sit up. Harriette helps him and he downs it quickly, coughing as some of it goes down the wrong way.

"Alright, I'll be back in about an hour to give you another dose." Without anything else to say, the nurse walks through the curtains again.

"You'll be back to your normal self soon, don't you worry Dragon!" The girl smiles grimly at the sick boy in front of her and she presses his clammy hand back to her forehead, except harder this time.

 

It's four weeks later when everyone realizes that Draco has not been getting much better. He's in a stable state; not getting any worse, but not getting any better. Madame Pomfrey is stumped. Hermione and Ron are worried, but not just for Draco. Harriette is an absolute wreck. She hasn't showered in over a month and she barely leaves his side, not even to eat or drink. A couple of times, the headmaster dragged her out himself and sat her down so she would eat and drink. She was weak. She feels as though she's dying herself.

The headmaster once again returned the next day. "He's not gotten any better. I've informed his mother of the situation again, and she'll be arriving any minute to take him home to their family doctor." Harriette froze. He couldn't leave. They couldn't take him from her, not while his gaze never left her. He depended on her as she depended on him.

When his mother arrived with some house staff to take Draco back home, she put up a fight. She bit, she clawed, she screamed. She even hexed some of the teacher as they pried her away from the sickly boy.

"Don't take him! He needs me! I need him! Fuck all of you! He'll die!" Her curses and screams are ignored as she is put under a strong sleeping spell. Hermione turns into Ron's chest as she watches her friend fall limp into Professor Snape's arms. They follow him as he lies her on another medical bed.

They watch with grim faces as Draco is carried out of the medical bay, unsure if they would see their friend healthy ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this is a cliffhanger. Yup. I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, it was making me anxious. I hate writing angsty scenes. If you can even call this angst? Idk, just hope you enjoyed. Hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow!
> 
> Oh and thank you very much Celeste for the lovely comment on the last chapter! Honestly? I wish it was finished too so I could get to the ending!!
> 
>  
> 
> hahah i hope you all suffer while waiting for me to upload chapter 4 <3


	4. The Marvelous Marauders

**Second Year**

** Chapter Four - The Marvelous Marauders **

Though she couldn't properly concentrate in any of her classes, the days were going by rather quickly and before the Harriette could fathom, it was a few days before the mid-semester break.  
  
She's watching the teacher explain something with a fuzzy head, when the door to the classroom opens. Professor McGonagall steps inside and the teacher stares at her.  
  
"What can I do for you, Professor?" The woman smiles thinly and replies quickly.  
  
"I need to borrow Harriette Potter." The class turns to stare at her and she flushes slightly. She stands and walks out the door, taking her books as the class would soon finish. They walk briskly toward a large steel hippogriff in an alcove. McGonagall turns to face it.  
  
"Lemon Drop." The hippogriff starts to move and McGonagall ushers Harriette onto the steps as it continues to spin around. The teacher follows her and they patiently wait for the stairs to reach Dumbledore's office.  
  
The falcon eventually stops and the two walk toward a set of large, wooden doors. McGonagall raises her fist and knock firmly on the door. A raspy voice floats from within the room. "Enter." They walk into the room and Harriette stares at Mrs. Malfoy in confusion. Horror then takes over her. She runs toward Narcissa and starts firing questions.  
  
"Is he alright? Did he fall even more ill? Will he be able to come back to school?" She pauses, unsure how to ask her last question without seeming disrespectful. "He...he hasn't passed on, has he?" Tears fill her eyes and the woman lays a hand on her band, rubbing comfortingly.  
  
"No, nothing of that sort. Draco has recovered some, but not enough to return to school. He actually begged me to floo to the school and ask Professor Dumbledore to allow you to come to our home during the mid-semester break." The noirette looks toward the headmaster and practically glows with joy.  
  
"Can I really, Professor Dumbledore?" The man nods and gives her a soft smile. She squeals throws herself at Narcissa.  
  
"Thank you," she whispers into the woman's ear and lets her go. "I need to pack, don't I?" Narcissa laughs and nods, sending her on her way.  
  
  
"You do promise to owl us about his condition, don't you Harriette?" Hermione and Ron stand before her with gloomy faces. Harriette nods eagerly.  
  
"I'll keep you guys updated. Don't you worry, I'll be back next term with that blond scoundrel in tow!" She waves goodbye and drags her trunk into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Are you ready, Harriette?" She smiles at Narcissa and nods her head firmly. They walk into the fireplace, leaving the trunk for the house elves to retrieve. Narcissa grabs a handful of floo powder and speaks clearly. "Malfoy manor."  
  
There's a bright burst of green fire and they're whisked away. They arrive in the Malfoy manor livingroom fireplace only seconds later. Narcissa steps out and beckons Harriette to follow her. They make their way upstairs and passed many doors. The two stop at a set of large, white oak doors. Narcissa raises a hand and knocks gently.  
  
"Draco, darling, I've got Harriette with me. Can we come in?" There's a loud bang and then thudding before the door is wrenched open. There before them stands Draco Malfoy, shirtless, hair mused and knotted, and eyes wide and frantic. Once he sees Harriette, he's clutching onto her like a baby Koala. His face is buried into her neck and she holds his slight frame up, allowing him to wrap his slender legs around her waist.  
  
Narcissa shoots her a soft smile and walks away. Harriette then carries Draco into his room and sits on his bed. She places him in the middle and tries to unclasp his fingers from her shirt. His grip is too tight and so she lies beside him, toeing off her shoes as she crawls with him into the middle of the large bed. The sheets are pure white, and made out of satin. It feels smooth against her stocking as she glides her legs over the sheets. The lump curled into her chest murmurs something and she lifts his chin so she can hear him better.  
  
"I missed you 'rriette. Missed you lots." She smiles and pulls him closer.  
  
"I missed you lots too Draco. I'm so glad that you're better than the last time I saw you." The two fall asleep after a while and Narcissa goes to check on them. She leaves with a bright grin on her face.  
  
  
The next morning the sun shines through the large windows beside the bed that the two teenagers lie in. Harriette blearily blinks and stretches slightly, before noticing that her body is being held from behind. _Honestly, he's like a dog._ She huffs and manages to scoot away from the clingy boy. She walks out of the room, once again admiring the decor` as she makes her way down the stairs and into what she assumes is the kitchen.  
  
A small creature, she assumes is one of the Malfoy's house elves, greets her with a gentle voice. "Good morning Miss Potter. Can Tika get you some breakfast? Mistress Narcissa is eating in the dining hall, would you like me to show you the way?" The little creature, Tika, seems busy so Harriette declines but agrees to breakfast. "Right away Miss Potter!" With a poof, the house elf had disappeared and Harriette slowly made her way to find the dining hall.  
  
"Ah, Harriette! Good morning dear. Sit down, sit down." Harriette is ushered into a chair as soon as she steps a foot into the large room. The tapestries are beautifully embroidered and the paintings are elegant as they show off the Malfoy genes for blond hair and silver eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Narcissa, thank you again for this invitation. It's good to see Draco again after so long." The woman nods. Tika then pops up out of seemingly nowhere and places a dish covered with eggs on toast, sausages and a small bowl of fruit in front of her. She also carried a pitcher of water and three glasses on the tray. Harriette leans down and takes the pitcher from her, placing it on the table. Tika poofs away and Harriette digs in. She interrupted however by a heavy head on her shoulder. She didn't even hear him come in.  
  
"Mornin' Draco. Sleep well?" She shoots him a cheeky grin filled with mirth and the boy smiles back.  
  
"I did indeed." He then sits at the table and waits for a house elf to deliver his meal. He coughs heavily into a handkerchief and wipes the blood away from his lips. Harriette shivers. His meal is then brought to him and the three dig in.  
  
  
The night is his favourite time. it's the only time when he truly gets to be by himself and away from family. The moon shines overhead, and even though it isn't directly on his skin, he feels comforted by it's brightness.  
  
The silent beauty of the moonlight cascading through the windows is broken as a piercing scream echoes throughout the house. It shakes Draco to the core and he's on his feet, staggering toward Harriette's bedroom where it came from. He bursts through the doors, nearly toppling over in the process. Narcissa is already there, cradling the screaming girl in her arms. There are bags under her eyes, as though she's been holding her for more than just a few moments.  
  
He stumbles over to them and lays a hand onto her cheek. Almost instantaneously, Harriette's screams start to soften and fade into weak whimpers. He then takes her from his mother's arms and lies her on the bed, following in after her. His mother leaves, a frown lacing her features. He ignores that and holds Harriette tightly to his aching chest. He can barely breathe by himself but he would happily die for her, so a little pain is nothing if she's calm and safe.  
  
She turns and rubs her face into his stomach, wrapping her arms around him. He smiles and threads his fingers through her hair. His hand freezes as she whimpers softly again.  
  
"Don't let him take me back Draco. Please." Her voice fades and breaks at the end as sleep takes her.  
  
**Second Year: Third Term**  
  
Harriette and Draco step into Dumbledore's office and sigh. Back at school, somewhere familiar. There's frantic footsteps and the doors to the headmaster's office slam open. The two are then bombarded by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Draco, you're all better mate! Good to have you back. Hermione and Harriette were driving me crazy during classes while you were gone." The redhead was clipped over the ear by both girls at his comment and he grinned cheekily.  
  
  
The group falls back into step quickly and they help Draco and Harriette catch up on the school work they missed during the holidays and while Draco was sick. They spend most of their time in the library now, studying furiously as not to fall behind too far.  
  
The four of them enter the library and make their way to where they normally set up. Once their things are placed down, they split up to grab books. Draco makes his way to a shelf on Herbology textbooks and stumbles across a book containing exactly what he needs for the assessment. He adds it to the small piles of books under his arm and walks back to the table. Ron and Hermione seem to still be looking for books but Harriette is sitting down and reading a potions book with a scowl on her face. Not her favourite subject.  
  
He plops down and places the books on the table. He grabs one of the books from the bottom and it knocks the top book, the Herbology book, down onto Harriette's Potions textbook. She huffs and goes to hand it back but stumbles at the title. Even though it's upside down, there's something slightly legible underneath the title. To someone reading it the right way up, they'd pass over it, but Harriette had a Seeker's eyes.  
  
"The Marvelous Marauders." Her voice is soft, but obviously loud enough to activate a spell locked on the book. The book rises a few feet in the air and Draco yelps, making a grab for it. He staggers back when the book open and flashes of light appear, almost in an over-dramatic way. The book then burst into flames before falling back onto the table as if nothing had happened. But something _had_ happened. Both of them saw it.  
  
Harriette gingerly picks up the book and check the title. "What was the title before, Draco?"  
  
The boy shakes himself from his stupor and replies. "Great Herbologists and Their Greatest Discoveries." He looks at the book in her hands and his mouth drops. It now says _Animagi Transfiguration: The Marauder Way_. "Animagi? But that's such a hard spell and process. What's it doing here and not in the restricted section? Bloody hell Harriette, we have to show the headmaster!" He goes to take the book, but Harriette clings to it. Her eyes are glazed over and she seems to be attached to it already.  
  
"Harriette we really need to give this to-"  
  
"This is my father's handwriting. It's from when he was younger, but it's his. No doubt." He's shell shocked. Her father? He wrote the book? "I'm not giving this to Professor Dumbledore. Not him, and not anybody else." She looks deep in thought before she looks at him again. She's looking at Draco with determination and something else swimming within her green irises. "I'm going to study it. If...if my father wrote this, then there's a possibility that he was an Animagi. If he was, then that's one way I can be closer to him, even though he's gone."  
  
Draco stares at her with uneasiness. There're so many things that can go wrong when attempting the Animagus transfiguration. He sighs and bottles up his thoughts. He couldn't let her do something so dangerous alone. "I'll study it with you. But...we'll need to register ourselves within the Ministry of Magic. It's illegal to become an Animagi without registering yourself. I think it's best if we go to Dumbledore. We don't have to tell him about the book, but he trained Professor McGonagall, so he might be willing to train us. Whadya say, Harriette?" The girl stares at him with so much affection that it hurts for him to look at her. She nods her head vigorously and they quickly pack up their things, bumping into Ron and Hermione as they're leaving.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! Come quickly! We don't have time to talk here, but we can fill you in along the way." They drag the other two out of the library and towards the hippogriff leading to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lemon Drop." They rush to stand on the moving stairs and soon make their way to the large doors. Harriette knocks and the headmaster's voice carries through, still raspy from his old age.  
  
"Enter." The four of them open the doors and rush to close them and stand in front of Dumbledore. He looks confused but calm and collected as always. "What can I do for your four today?" Harriette glances at the other three and steps forward. She swallows her nerves and wipes her hands on her cloak.  
  
"W-we..." She starts again, clearing her throat. "We would like to learn Animagi Transfiguration." Their headmaster's glasses fall off his nose as his eyebrows rise and clatter to the desk.  
  
"And what, may I ask, has brought upon this sudden desire?" They all clearly look nervous, but Dumbledore must admit that they are brave to approach him about this subject.  
  
"We heard that it's a powerful, and hard spell to cast, but we're determined. We want to have this under our belts in case something happens and we need a plan B. Nothing goes the way we want it to in life, but I know we'd all feel secure if we had a mean to protect ourselves in a way that wouldn't put anyone else in danger." Hermione had spoken courageously and truthfully. It had taken the entire walk/jog to the office for the others to persuade her that it wasn't really _that_ bad of an idea. She had voiced her concerns, and then Draco had voices his own. But, they all agreed that it might actually be very beneficial to them all.  
  
"I see. So you all are willing to spend grueling hours perfecting the potions, meditating and there are also all of the consequences if this goes wrong." They all nod firmly and Albus sighs. "You weren't even supposed to have learnt about Animagi until third year, but oh well. Minerva was about your age when she asked me. I have complete faith in all of you. We will start the meditating during the fourth term. Be prepared. Your classes will be shortened but more intense. Do not let me down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so to me this seems hella rushed, but I'm excited about this part of the story! Like hella excited. Hope you guys enjoyed reading! I'll update as soon as I write the next chapter.


	5. Meditation is the Key to Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright a couple of warnings:  
> \- Abuse  
> \- Rape
> 
> These are only mentioned, not explained in detail but if you're squeamish towards that sort of thing then here's your warning.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

**Second Year**

**Chapter Five - Meditation is the Key to Success**

It isn't til their final term of second year when they begin the mediation and potion making process. It takes about a week for Dumbledore to help them brew the potion and they are soon sitting in a circle on the floor in Dumbledore's office. They are surrounded by pillows and blankets to keep them comfortable and there is food and beverages supplied to keep them nourished.  
  
Draco and Harriette are sitting close enough that their knees are touching as they close their eyes to begin meditating.  
  
As soon as all of their eyes are closed, phials of the potion they brewed are in their hands and as they drink them, each of their bodies slump forward. All of them are in a different environment within their calming mind; Hermione has taken to the sky, the wind rustles her hair wildly but fondly. Ron is in an icy forest, where the trees are more snow than pine. Draco treads the grassy tundra with desert dust clinging to his body. Harriette is amongst the mountains, the jagged rocks a home to her.  
  
Professor Dumbledore watches his students frozen bodies while he paces the large room. He sits down at his desk and pops a few acid drops into his mouth. He's stressing for them and he gets back up to pace some more. They're young, and haven't discovered their magic fully yet. It's a dangerous process for even a professor to attempt, so for four second year students to go about this task...he regrets ever agreeing to this. But, deep down, he knows that they would have done it with or without his permission. So partially, he's glad that he did agree to guide them.  
  
  
It's around seven or eight hours later when there's a loud whine. During that time, McGonagall and several other professors had arrived in the headmaster's office and were sat around a conjured table drinking coffee and tea. All of their heads snap to the dark skinned girl, shaking with her eyes wide. Madame Pomfrey is the first to rush to her side. The girl lurches forward, flapping her arms. She falls into Pomfrey's arms and she holds Hermione gently and pulls her toward the group of teachers.  
  
"Miss Granger, you're alright. You're currently in Professor Dumbledore's office." The girl slides her gaze from Madame Pomfrey to the other professors and Dumbledore approaches her.  
  
"My dear girl, have you discovered it?" She nods her head slowly and stands up straighter.  
  
"I...I don't know exactly what species of this animal I am, but I'm a bird. A nocturnal bird. It was night when I was flying." Professor Dumbledore practically glows with glee as he pulls the girl to sit down beside him at the table. He offers her some tea and she accepts the cup.  
  
"Well done Miss Granger! Well done indeed. Now, you're the first of your friends to complete the meditation. It may take a while though, so why not sit with us while we-" He's interrupted by a broken scream. Everybody is instantly on their feet. It's Ron, clawing at his face with his nails. His fingers are covered in blood from his arms that he's scratched. Madame Pomfrey is quick to get to his side and pull him to the table. The redhead stares at them and throws himself at Hermione, sobbing with relief.  
  
"Ronald? What on earth happened?" The boy only whimpers and digs his fingers into her shoulder blades, seeking as much comfort as he could get. She holds him close to her and eventually, he pulls away.  
  
"Mr Weasley, I assume you found your Animagus?" The boy nods his head.  
  
"I...I'm a deer or somethin'. It was cold. Really cold. I was alone but then I heard somethin' and bolted and then there was a herd and we were just grazing on whatever we could find underneath the snow when-" He cuts himself off with a shudder. Hermione rubs her hand along his spine in circles, trying to comfort him. "There was a pack of wolves. They chased us and-and they g-got me. I was bleeding so bad. It was right scary!"  
  
They huddle together and sip on their tea as they wait for their friends to come back to reality.  
  
Not too long after, Draco is awake and howling loudly. They howls are broken up by yips and barks, and as he opens his eyes he coughs and blushes from embarrassment. Harriette wakes up only moments after him and she stares into nothing. Draco picks her up slowly and carries her to the teachers, though he's staggering himself. Pomfrey is lecturing him about how dangerous it is to overexert your body after just having woken up from a meditation session that long. He ignores her and sets Harriette down in a chair. Her attention is off somewhere else as Dumbledore once again asks for the latest animal.  
  
"I'm not really sure to be honest. I was alone, in what seemed to be a desert with some trees and really dry, scratchy grass. There were howls, a lot of howls. I was howling back, but I didn't see anyone or anything else. It was weird. I think I might be a dog of sorts?" Dumbledore nods his head and turns to face Harriette. She's now blinking again as she stares at Draco fondly.  
  
"Miss Potter, if you would?" Her gaze snaps to the headmaster's and she nods slowly.  
  
"I don't know. I just know that I'm a good jumper and I like high places. I was very territorial and I felt the need to hunt." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Alright, now that you're all awake, I would just like to say that on behalf of the staff here at Hogwarts, we are all immensely proud of how far you've come over the past two weeks. The potions were spot on and how you were able to meet your animals at such a young age is astounding. Congratulations! But, this is where it really starts. The potion we need to make for the actual transfiguration is more complex than anything we teach here at Hogwarts." His gaze is stern and he means business. The four children nod firmly in acceptance of his unasked question. They all still want to continue with the training.  
  
After the end of the year, Harriette returns to the Dursley's. She walks through the door, places her trunk in her room upstairs and walks into the kitchen. She freezes. Standing in front of her is her uncle Vernon, not wearing any clothes. His face is sweaty and his hair sticks to his forehead as he approaches her. She turns and runs down the hallway, but stumbles slightly from her fatigue. Her hands grip the railing on the stairs and she holds herself up. She feels heavy, hot breaths running down her neck and she lets out a sob.  
  
"You've grown so pretty over the school year, my little freak of a niece." The pig of a man grabs her by her neck and drags her upstairs and into his bedroom. She lets out a scream before he grabs a dirty pair of underwear from the hamper and stuffs it into her mouth. "Petunia and Dudley are away with her side of the family, but I told them I have a lot of work." He throws her onto the bed and crawls over to her.  
  
  
It's about a week later when the front door swings opens with a bang. Standing in the doorway is her aunt Petunia along with her cousin Dudley. Harriette body tenses from it's place on the dirty kitchen bench. Her clothes are in shreds on the floor and Vernon is walking up the stairs, holding a pair of scissors. He freezes and stares at his wife. The look on her face tells them she's livid. Dudley is frozen behind Petunia, staring in awe at the bruised a battered girl lying on the kitchen counter. Petunia shakes off the initial shock and marches over to the naked girl. She grabs her by her hair and drags her to the ground, causing her to land with a loud thud.  
  
"How bloody dare you! How _dare_ you seduce my husband! You disgusting , freakish wench! I'll bloody fucking show you! I thought the neighbours must have gone stark raving mad! But no! Everything they said was true. I _never_ want to see your face here again! Do you understand me? Now get out of my home! **GET OUT**!" Petunia slaps the noirette with the back of her hand, allowing the jewels on her rings to cut Harriette's soft cheek.  
  
Harriette stumbles her way up the stairs as quickly as she can and dresses. She doesn't bother mopping up the blood but instead drags her trunk down the stairs and staggers out of the house and down the street.  
  
She sits on the curb and lets out a harsh sob. It cuts at her dry throat and she looks up at the sky as it starts to rain. She looks back down and stares across the road. Her head tilts. "I-Is that a dog?" Her voice is soft, a barely audible murmur but the animal seems to hear it and starts to move back into the bush. She hurries to stand when the ground shakes and the streetlamps rattle. She looks down the street and a triple storied bus is hurriedly approaching. She stumbles back onto the curb and falls back onto her butt. The bus stops in front of her and a man in a uniform steps off.  
  
"What're you doin' on the floor there? Hurry and get on! This, is the Night Bus for stranded witches and wizards. Hurry on now!" She goes to grab her trunk when he bats her hands away. "I'll grab that, just get on board!" She leaves it be and steps inside the bus. There are beds lining the inside and a man is sleeping in the first one. She walks further into the interior and stops to admire the chandelier.  
  
"So where're you off to?" She thinks for a second.  
  
"Would you be able to take me to my friend's home? They live on the outskirts of Ottery street Catchpole, in Devon." The man nods and repeats it to the driver. The head dangling from the front view window repeats it again after that.  
  
  
The drive was the most terrifying, but exhilarating thing Harriette's ever experienced. It makes her smile and hum, recalling the crazed excitement thrumming within the vehicle as she walks down the dirt road toward the Burrow. She's not gotten too far, dragging her trunk behind her, when a loud honks sound from behind her. She turns and sees a flying car landing just near her and yelps, jumping out of the way. The car stops and a group of redheads tumble out, running toward her.  
  
"Harry! Mate, bloody hell what're you doing so far from home? We sensed your magic calling for help and followed it. If you're trying to make your way to our house, your going the wrong way." She sighs and falls into somebody's arms. She nuzzles into them and lets herself sob loudly. Tear streak down her face and snot clogs her nose before running out. She hastily wipes her face on her sleeve before looking around her. Ron is in the passenger seat and Fred is driving while George holds her as she cries. She lets George carry her into the back seat.  
  
"Ron..." He looks at her and she smiles crookedly. "They kicked me out. I've got no place to go." Fred and Ron share a look with George before turning back to face the front.  
  
They reach the Burrow about 10 minutes later and she gives them the brief rundown of what happened. Ron is furious and the twins look like they're ready to plot the remainder of her family's deaths. She clings to George as the quartet exits the car and makes their way into the house. Molly meets them in the kitchen and holds a hand out to her mouth in shock. She takes in the sight of the small, fragile looking girl in George's arms.  
  
Her face is bruised and bloody, with cuts and her lips are swollen and bleeding. Her neck has purple and bluish-black hickies covering it. Her arms are scratched and bruised and have rope marks. Molly guesses the rest of her body looks just as horrific underneath all the clothing. She hurriedly ushers George into the bathroom so he can put Harriette into the bath as soon as the water's warm. Harriette is stripped and put into the tub, while clutching at George's sleeve. The boy is quick to close his eyes as he pries her fingers off of his sleeve and exits the bathroom.  
  
It doesn't take long for the warm water to become dirtied with blood and dirt from her hair. Molly gently rubs the shampoo into the noirette's knotted hair. She washes it out and repeats the process before combing the conditioner through her hair. Harriette stares at the taps while this is happening. Her head throbs from the shock of what had happened and her adrenaline is finally leaving her body. Her muscles hurt and her heart aches for the comfort of her friends, mainly Draco.  
  
Molly pulls up a worn out towel and briskly dries Harriette before bringing her to Molly's bedroom where Fred and Ron had dragged her trunk. She dresses and goes downstairs to see everyone either pacing the floor anxiously or sitting down, drinking something. Suddenly the floo came alive and the Malfoys - Draco and Narcissa - stood in the Weasley's lounge room, dusting the soot and ash from their pristine clothes. Draco glanced around the room until his gaze landed on Harriette dressed in an old, ratty dress. She swallows down a sob and runs toward him. Molly had dried her hair so she wouldn't catch a cold, and it swung around her hips as she launched at Draco.

_Draco. Draco, Draco, Draco. DracoDracoDracodracodracodracodraco._

"Harriette, oh god. What happened. Ron floo'd us and we came as soon as we could. Are you alright?" She buries her nose into his neck and calms at the smell of him. The cologne he wears is a bit strong for her nose but she pushes through it to stay near him.  
  
"The' kicked me out.." Her mumbles make Draco cock his head in confusion.  
  
"Kicked you out? Your own family? Why'd they do that?" Harriette pulls back, reluctant to answer when Molly walks back into the room, holding a tray of mugs filled with cocoa.  
  
"Alright, after this you can all hop off to bed. Now, Draco dear, would you like to stay for the night? I'm sure Ron won't mind sharing his room with you. Harriette you can sleep in Ron's room too or you can sleep our here. I can conjure a bed for you deary." Draco nods and Harriette clings back onto his torso.  
  
"We'll be alright. Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Molly nods and ushers them upstairs.  
  
"Draco, your father will be wanting me home so I will leave you here. Floo home when you'd like." Narcissa kisses his forehead before he heads upstairs, and floo's home.  
  
"Goodnight Ron, goodnight Draco." Harriette's soft voice fills the room as the light turns itself off and all three are tucked into bed.  
  
"Night Harry, night Draco." Ron smiles at them both.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight." Draco rolls over and pulls the blankets up. Ron follows suit and Harriette is left with her thoughts.  
  
She remembers the way he thrust into her, yanking on her hair as he reached his climax. She remembers how he tied her wrists and left her hanging in his closet. She remembers the way he bit and sucked at her sensitive neck until it bled. She remembers the way he threw her around in each room, raping her on every piece of furniture he could think of. She feels the bruises, the scars from his attacks. They happened all day every day for that entire week. It was the longest amount of time she's ever had to suffer through that for.  
  
She's thankful aunt Petunia kicked her out and forbid her from coming back. Now she had no reason to go through it again. She could put the pain and suffering behind her. But could she really? Could she really go back to being happy like when she first met Ron and Hermione? Happy like when she got Draco healthy enough to go back to school? _I don't think so..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!!!!!! that happened?????
> 
> anyone wanna have a guess as to what their Animagus forms are? It took me a good like 4 or 5 hours to decide these no joke. hope you enjoyed.
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/confizzlingteen shoooooot me up w Qs and comments if u want i'm a bored humane and i need something to do other than wither awayyyyy ;) no im joking but pls


	6. Knowing the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> \- mentions of abuse and rape

**Third Year**

**Chapter Six - Knowing the Truth**

Harriette walks into the classroom, dark bags surrounding her eyes. She lifts her glasses with her fingers and rubs her eyes while stifling a yawn. She takes her seat next to Ron and slowly pulls out her quill and inkwell. Ron places a hand on her back and rubs gently. She turns to look at him and gives a shaky smile. He gives her a soft glance filled with concern and she turns back to the front as the Muggle Studies teacher stumbles to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Welcome back to your Muggle Studies! It's your second year doing this subject, so lets skip the formalities shall we? Right!" The teacher then starts to babble about the new project. "Alright so it's a pretty big project that will be due by third term. It takes up around 45% of your grade. I'll be putting you into pairs and if I hear anyone of you being a bad partner, you'll fail." She turns to Ron and gives him a slightly withering glare and says, "no, Mr Weasley, I am not joking, I am completely serious." Ron flushes nearly as red as his hair and drops his head into his into his folded arms atop his desk.  
  
The teacher then pairs them up, most people happy or at least not disgusted by their partner. There's only a couple of people that have not been paired, Harriette and Ron are two of them. "Okay, Mr Weasley and Miss Wittelgram; Miss Lovegood and Miss Potter-" Harriette stares at Lovegood, taking in her silver-blonde hair and brightly coloured accessories. She's staring back at Harriette, seemingly dazed. Harriette decides to greet her, and steps next to her and sticks out a hand. Instead of shaking it, the girl hugs her. Their bodies melt together, soft and plush, and it makes Harriette flush. They let go of each other, and it leaves Harriette with a longing in her body.  
  
"My name is Luna. It's quite lovely to meet you Harriette Potter." Harriette stares at the girl and resists the urge to touch her pale cheek. She gives Luna a smile.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Luna."  
  
They soon sit back down, this time next to each other, and allow the teacher to explain in more detail, what the project entails. They spend the next few days in the library, still not too comfortable with each other to study in their house common rooms together. Though they're not incredibly close, the longing in Harriette's chest has gotten worse. She craves the touch of the silver-blonde like she does candy.  
  
It's not until two or three weeks after Dumbledore has finally gathered all of the ingredients for potion for the transformation, that she finally makes a move on the Ravenclaw girl. They're sitting on the couch in the Slytherin common room, reading. Harriette places her book down and stands up. She stretches and solidifies her decision. If Luna makes any sign of disagreement, comfortableness or anger, she'll back off and apologize. Harriette then faces Luna and leans over her, placing her hands on the back of the couch. Luna just stares up at her, humour in her eyes as she Harriette lowers her lips towards Luna's.  
  
Obviously Harriette is taking too long for Luna's liking, and the silver-blonde leans up until their lips touch. It's soft and gentle and everything Harriette thought it would be. It's a perfect first kiss. It's awkward and their teeth clang together as they attempt to deepen the kiss. Luna pulls away first and smiles knowingly at Harriette.  
  
"That was lovely. Would you like to do it again some time?" Harriette can't help herself. She bursts out laughing. She touches Luna's cheek and nods. Luna goes to put their foreheads together but Harriette pulls back instantly. She shakes her head slowly and Luna nods, understanding it makes her uncomfortable.  
  
  
A few days later, in the Ravenclaw common room, Luna and Harriette are cuddled up on an armchair, kissing occasionally. Luna is reading one of her favourite books to the noirette curled up on her lap and they're both in their own world. The silence is broken when Ron and Hermione come running through the common room. They're sweaty and are searching room with frazzled eyes. They spot her and rush over.  
  
"Oh Harriette! Come quickly! Draco's been badly injured by this-this _dog_! Dumbledore told us not to harm the bloody animal and instead invited it into his office! Anyway, dog later, Draco now!" Harriette looks to Luna and she smiles gently at her frantic looking girlfriend. She stands, pushing Harriette to stand as well, and the four of them make their way quickly to the infirmary.  
  
They reach the medical bay and Harriette fights to calm her nerves. They walk inside and Madame Pomfrey shakes her head at them. "Honestly, do you even try to keep him out of here?" She points at a bed with the curtains drawn and Harriette is ushered inside. Luna stays behind the curtains, allowing them privacy.  
  
Draco is scowling at the bandage around his arm and neck. He looks up as Harriette steps through the curtains and grins at her. "Good to see you again. You seem to be spending all of your time, spare and not, with your that Ravenclaw chick." He scoffs but gives her a lopsided smile.  
  
Harriette shakes her head and sits down on the end of his bed. "She's my girlfriend, Draco. I care about her so it'd mean a lot if you called her by her name. It's Luna in case you forgot." She glares playfully at him. "Okay so Hermione told me you got attacked by a dog? You'll be better soon right? Dumbledore's finished getting the ingredients for the potion. Will you be up to helping?"  
  
"Yeah. It's only a couple of bite marks honestly. I bet Hermione ran in yelling I was dying or something as bad." Harriette stifled a laugh as she nodded.  
  
"Pretty much. I thought you'd be bleeding and gasping for breath when we arrived. But you're fit as a fiddle." She pretends to be upset and rubs between her eyes. He shoves her with his good arm and they place their foreheads together. Hermione and Ron enter the closed area and she whispers goodbye into his ear before returning to her awaiting girlfriend.  
  
As they walk out of the infirmary, Dumbledore stops them. "Miss Potter if you could follow me. Miss Lovegood may come as well if need be." She nods in confusion and follows behind Dumbledore, her fingers still intertwined with Luna's.  
  
They walk up the hippogriff staircase and into his office where a black dog is standing. Its fur is scruffy and poorly taken care of. Its teeth are yellow and sharp. Its eyes are black with barely any whites showing. It turns to face her and before she can react, the dog morphs into a scraggly, yet familiar man. She takes a step back as the man walks toward her.  
  
"Those eyes. That wild hair. My my Harriette, how you've grown. You were only up to my knee the last time I saw you!" Her brain blurs and she sees the man again, but this time he's laughing. _He picks up her small body and throws into the air. She's giggling as he continues to toss her. He stops throwing her up when someone clears their throat. He pulls her to his chest as he turns to face the newcomer._  
  
_"Sirius Black, if you don't put down my daughter, I will castrate you." The man gently places her back on the floor and turns to grin sheepishly at someone she couldn't see. His legs are blocking her view. She moves and sees a figure with bright green eyes staring at the man with a soft smile._  
  
_"Sorry Lily."_  Harriette is shaken back to reality when the man hugs her close to his chest. She feels tears begging to engulf her and she lets them. She lets herself fall apart as her godfather clings to her and she to him. They stay that way until Professor Dumbledore clears his throat.  
  
"You do know who this is then, Harriette?" The girl nods as she wipes away the wetness on her cheeks with her sleeve.  
  
"My godfather, Sirius Black." He nods and waves a hand at Sirius.  
  
"So as you were telling me, you're in hiding from your girlfriend?" Sirius shakes his head.  
  
"My _ex_ -girlfriend, Bellatrix. Completely insane I swear."  
  
"Right, well if you're in need of a place to stay, I am positive Hagrid will be willing to house you. In return, you will help him with his classes. Is this acceptable? The long haired man nods. "Right, good. I will speak to Hagrid about the arrangement."  
  
  
The next month passes and Harriette and Sirius grow closer, making up for all of the years that they missed out on. He cleans up rather nicely. He kept the length of his hair, and his beard. His skin is clean and beautifully tanned, similar to Hermione's skin colour, just a bit lighter. His eyes are a rich gray colour. They glimmer in the sunlight, turning a slightly silverish colour similar to Draco's. Completely different from her green sea glass irises.  
  
It was after their Care of Magical Creatures class with both Hagrid and Sirius when they approached to help with getting the critters back into the crates. Harriette ran up to Sirius and jumped into his arms with a squeal. Harriette's stomach was churning with the desire to finally tell her godfather what had happened to her. She'd only ever told Ron and the twins before, nobody else. It was killing her. They didn't know how to help, but maybe Sirius would.  
  
She yanked him aside after the animals were put back into their cage. They sat underneath a tree and she told him her story.  
  
By the age of seven years old, she had had her virginity stolen by her uncle. She had her first real taste of abuse when she was just shy of eight and Vernon had started getting rougher during the times he would rape her. The man was never cautious and refused to use protection. Every time after he used her, she would crawl to the bathroom and thoroughly clean herself inside and out. She would carefully trace the fingernail marks with a bruise ointment and the cuts would be covered with bandaids.  
  
Each time she reveals more about her scarring past, Sirius becomes more tense. His shoulder muscles are taught as he clenches and unclenches his fists. By the time she finishes he's already on his feet and dragging her toward the school. He transfigures halfway to his destination and Harriette has to run to keep up with him. They dodge the students milling around the hallways and they finally get to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Sirius transfigures back and slams open the doors. Inside, Dumbledore is talking with McGonagall and they stare, shocked at the huffing student and man in the doorway.  
  
Sirius stalks inside and slams his hands onto the desk, leaving slightly splintered dents in their wake.  
  
"You knew, didn't you!? You fucking knew what was happening at that damned place, didn't you?! You fucking bastard, I'd be in my right mind to hex you to death right now." The enraged man grabs his wand and points it at a surprisingly calm headmaster.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" McGonagall seems to snap out of her shock and knocks the wand out of his hands with the disarming spell. "Mr Black! Have you lost your mind? To attack the very man allowing you residency here at the school!" He turns his glare to the elderly woman and she glares right back.  
  
"Back down Minerva. This son of a bitch has knowingly allowed Harriette to stay at her muggle family's house while she was being raped and abused!" It was Minerva's turn to once again look shocked as she stared at Albus.  
  
"I-Is it true, Albus?" The man only sighs and places his head in his hands.  
  
"Yes, Minerva. But they're her only blood relatives, she needed to stay with her family." The woman leans over the desk and slaps the headmaster. Sirius and Harriette stare in shock.  
  
"That is not an excuse Albus!" She clears her throat and straightens her clothes. "You will not be returning to that household any longer. We will have to find a place of residency for you to stay at for the remainder of your education."  
  
Sirius stares at the floor, takes a deep breath and then stares at McGonagall. "I'll find us an apartment. She'll live with nobody but me until her education is complete. I promised her parents I'd care for her if anything ever happened to them. It's time for me to finally fulfill that promise." He looks to Harriette and she's grinning at him.  
  
"I'd love that." McGonagall sighs and nods, turning to face Albus.  
  
"It's settled then. Harriette will live with Sirius." With that, she leaves the room.

  
  
**Term Three**  
  
"I have gathered you here because there is paperwork for you all to sign if your child wishes to complete the final stage of the Animagus process." The parents nod slowly and each family takes a sheet and starts filling it out and signing where need be.  
  
Sirius positively beamed when Harriette had told him that she and her friends were Animagus-in-training. He had confided in her that though he was an illegal Animagus, he had no option but to keep it secret for Mooney. She hadn't asked who Mooney was as he seemed sad after mentioning him.  
  
He signs the paperwork quickly, excited that she was nearly there.  
  
They are walking out from the staircase when Luna appears in front of them out of seemingly nowhere. "Harriette, I would like to speak with you, if that is alright?" The girl nods with a grin and bids Sirius farewell. The two girls walk down the hallway and Harriette notices that Luna's hands are shaking and she's incredibly pale.  
  
"Are you alright, Luna?" The girl shakes her head and steps away from Harriette's open invitation for a hug. Harriette lets her arms drop to her sides, hurt covering every inch of her facial features.  
  
"H-Harriette. I want to break up. My mother...she's ill and she isn't getting any better. I need to be there for her, so I need to know that nobody is waiting here for me. I'd feel far too guilty knowing that you missed me and were waiting for me to come back when I may not be back for quite some time." It's the first time since they'd started walking that Luna has looked her in the eyes and Harriette feels her heart clench at the dull blue. Tears slowly trickle into her eyes, blurring her vision.  
  
"B-break up? Oh...yeah I understand." She blinks away tears and sniffs. "Your mother needs you. I'm just happy that we're aren't breaking up because of something I did. If you want, can we still be friends?" The Ravenclaw girl nods and awkwardly waves before running off, leaving Harriette barely holding herself together.  
  
It feels like it's been days since she sat down in an shadowed alcove along the hallway. The tears have stopped and she only feels emptiness now. Her ears perk up at the sound of footsteps, but she can't move her body. George Weasley enters her line of vision with a concerned looking Fred behind him.  
  
"Hey there Weasels." Her voice is rugged and dry and her throat aches from dehydration. The twins break into smiles and lift her up. George pulls her into a princess carry and Fred hands her a water bottle. She gratefully takes it with her barely working arm.  
  
"Good to know you're not dead, aye? George here has been worried off his rocker since Draco appeared in the Gryffindor common room yellin' you're missin'! He was quite a sight." She lets out a husky chuckle as George flushes. "Good thing we have this here map and we found you quick smart." She guzzles the water and digs her head into George's neck, seeking comfort.  
  
"My girlfriend broke up with me. Kinda shocking and it really wrecked me." The twins give her pitying stares before lighting up.  
  
"We'll get you back to your cheerful self, don't you worry!" They bring her back to the Slytherin dorms and she's taken to her bed by a very worried Draco.  
  
"You're a bloody fool, Potter. Don't ever scare me like that again!" She nods and bumps foreheads with him gently.  
  
"Luna broke up with me. Kinda lost the plot for a bit, I'm sorry Dragon." He stares at her, something akin to mirth in his molten silver gaze.  
  
"Unfortunate, but don't you worry you have Granger and the Weasleys to keep you company. And me." He grabs one of her slender, beautifully tanned hands and pulls it to his forehead. His voice is a murmur and it floats along with the music from the common room as he speaks. "You have me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to update last night, but the wifi was being a little bitch. Sorry bout that but I'm currently working on the 7th chapter so maybe that'll be up as well today as an apology???? Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	7. Hold Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> \- Descriptions of wounds, scars, bruises etc.
> 
> EDIT: The chapter wasn't loading complete so I'm attempting again.

**Chapter Seven - Hold Me**

**Third Year**

**Fourth Term**

During fourth term, Sirius and Harriette look for an apartment where they can stay. They didn't really need Sirius to get a job as they both inherited their family fortunes, but it is still nice to live near Diagon Alley. They had luckily found an apartment not too far from Diagon Alley just before the end of year holidays. Dumbledore had finished the potion but had told them that they weren't allowed to take the potion without a thunderstorm. It was planned that they would wait until the new school year had started before they attempted to start the final process.

The holidays are something Harriette normally tries to forget, to ignore and to close herself off from. But these holidays, while sleeping on the couch in front of the fireplace with Sirius watching over her from the armchair, she feels no need to hide away or cower. She feels loved and cared for. She feels love for him like she would her father, and he like she was his daughter. For the first time since she had become friends with the Slytherin and two Gryffindors, she had finally had a sleepover at her own home. Eager to please, she had cleared the living room to make as much space as she could, and had baked until her hands were aching. It had been a major success and she had never been happier.

 

**Fourth Year**

Harriette is reluctant to leave Sirius alone at their apartment. It's not a cold, gloomy place by any means, but she's grown attached to him over the break. They've suffered through nightmares and insomnia together. They've baked together and Sirius even let Harriette paint his nails, claiming that he'd "still look more fabulous that McGonagall on a good day". She will miss him while being at Hogwarts and he knows that as well.

They stand on the platform, neither willing to truly say goodbye. Ron runs up behind Harriette and slaps a hand onto her shoulder. She turns to face him and he's grinning. "Good to see you, mate! Let's hurry up and get a good seat on the train, eh?" He walks toward the train and Harriette turns back to her godfather, a scowl replacing the happy smile she had had only moments ago.

"Owl me as often as you can, but don't get caught. Sign it with Padfoot." The long-haired man laughs and pulls her close before pushing her toward the train.

"Will do! Have fun at school!" He waves and watches as she follows Ron onto the train. It's torture but he stands firm and continues waving as the train rolls out from the station and only once he can't see the bright red anymore, only then does he drop his hand and stuff them both into his coat pockets. He allows a scowl to settle on his handsome features as he stalks off.

 

Harriette follows Ron to the compartment where both Hermione and Draco are sitting. They take their seats and notice a man with messy brown hair and wearing a tweed jacket, sitting just next to them. He's asleep and snoring softly, which causes Harriette to giggle softly. For the most part, the quartet ignores the man and just focuses on catching up on each others' lives.

It isn't until they're halfway to Hogwarts when the man stirs. He sits up straight, blinking and rubbing at his eyes. He sighs loudly, not noticing the four teenagers staring at him, and reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small bar of chocolate. He takes a bite and glances around the compartment, finally taking notice of his company.

"Oh. Hello there. Chocolate?" He pulls out several other bars and hands them to each of the wide-eyed youths. They take the chocolate handed to them and eat it. Ron scoffs it down quickly, whereas Hermione breaks off piece by piece. Draco takes leisurely bites and Harriette puts it away for later.

"Uhm, not to be rude sir, but who are you?" The man looks up from his chocolate and smiles at the group.

"My name is Remus Lupin. I'm a professor at Hogwarts, or at least I will be starting today." He shakes each of their hands before going back to his chocolate.

"Oh, what subject do you teach?" Hermione's curiosity pikes before she can bottle it and she addresses the teacher.

"Defense against the Dark Arts." The man smiles at her and his gaze shifts to Harriette with a confused stare. "You...look awfully familiar." Harriette tilts her head in confusion.

"Did you know my parents? My name's Harriette Potter." At her last name, Remus sits up straight and gapes.

"Potter? Merlin's beard, you must be James and Lily's kid. I knew that hair and those eyes were familiar looking." A grin settles on his pale face.

"You knew my parents?"

"Damn right I did! I went to Hogwarts with them. James and I were right good friends! We even had nicknames and everything! We were part of a group, and similar to the four of you, there was four of us. Peter Pettigrew, your father, myself and Sirius Black. We were the best of friends. Uh, are. We still are, but it's been so long since I've seen Pete or Sirius. I can only hope they're doing alright." He has captured their attention.

"You mentioned nicknames. Were they cool? And what group?" Ron looks so into his past he can't help but tell them more.

"Oh god, nicknames. They were pretty stupid. Based on...uh "features" from each of us. Pete is Wormtail, Sirius is Padfoot, James was Prongs and I'm Mooney. We dubbed ourselves the Marauders. Pretty dumb but we made it work." His smile was sad and filled with nostalgia. Harriette's eyebrows furrow as she wracks her brain for why the word "marauder" is so familiar. She lets out a squeal and takes the Animagus transfiguration book out of her pocket. She point it at Remus with wide eyes.

"You wrote this!"

"How did you get that? I told James and Sirius to destroy it!" He goes to snatch it from her but she yanks her hand away and hides it under her shirt.

"No! I'm not letting you have it! It's mine." Remus recoils and puts his head in his hands.

"At least tell me you're registered with the Ministry?" The quartet nods slowly and Remus sighs with relief. The sweet trolley lady then rolls up to their compartment and Hermione, Draco and Ron all clamber up to her. Harriette gets up and sits next to Remus. He faces her and she wrings her hands.

"You're Mooney." It isn't a question, but a statement. He nods slowly. "My Godfather misses you, Mr Lupin." His eyes widen.

"Sirius? Sirius misses me? I would've though he'd forgotten all about me by now." Harriette shakes her head, her knotted and tousled black hair whipping his shoulders as she disagrees.

"Not at all. He doesn't talk much about you, but I can tell it's only because it hurts that he hasn't seen you in so long." She tucks the hair covering her eyes over her ear and puts her hand on his shoulder. He puts his head back into his hands and lets out a laugh. He keeps laughing until he's sobbing. She puts her arm over his shoulders and he pulls her into a tight hug. The other three sit back down, arms cradling candy of all sorts. They look between each other with worry, but stay quiet and eat.

"I'll send him an owl, okay Mr Lupin?" The man nods slowly and wipes his eyes.

"Remus. Not during classes, obviously, but call me Remus." Harriette grins and nods. They turn back to the others and the group ignores what just happened.  


_Hey Harriette,_

_It's good to hear from you. You mentioned Remus Lupin. It's really him, isn't it? Give him our home details, won't you? I'd like to start talking to him again. I'm still partially in shock._

_I miss you. You're being well behaved so far, right? I really don't want to have to go to the school and have a word with you. That'd be a bit embarrassing for the both of us. Since it's third term, you should've already been doing the incantation for a few months now. I can't wait to hear about the outcome! It's so exciting for me._

_Anyway, good luck and I'll see you soon!_

_Padfoot_

Harriette places the letter down and grins. Sirius is correct, she and her friends had started the incantation at the beginning of first term. She pulls open her trunk and drops the letter in with the others he had written to her. She decides to reply later and she pushes the top of the trunk down before running down the corridor and into the common room.

Draco is sitting on on of the leather couches, reading through a book and Harriette catches a glimpse of his pale wrist. Marks, bruises. Purple, black and blue. She sneaks up behind him and grabs his wrist, pushing the sleeve up. His arm is covered with scars and bruises. Some fresh, some years old. Her eyebrows furrow and she places her nose to his inner arm. Draco flushes and pulls his arm back, tugging down the sleeve.

"Who? Who, Draco?" She stares at his face from above him and notices bruising on his neck. It's strange to see his pale flesh as he normally has his clothes and cloaks to cover and hide himself with. The bruises make a ring around his slender neck and she traces a finger over them, pressing down gently. Draco moves away to the other end of the couch with a loud hiss. He hurriedly buttons his shirt back up and straightens his tie. Harriette slowly sits down on the couch, careful not to touch him and places her hands in her lap. She stares at the fire and closes her eyes.

"Harriette, you didn't see anything. Right? You didn't see _anything_. Please." He grabs her cheeks between his hands and bumps their foreheads together. He smiles at her with deranged hope swimming in his dull grey gaze. She pulls herself away from him and shakes her head, tears blurring her vision.

"No, Draco, my dragon. You're hurting, someone's hurting you. I know what I saw!" Others in the common room turn to see what the commotion is and Harriette drags him down a corridor and into his shared room. The Slytherin boys look up from their various spots around the room and she pulls out her wand, pointing it at them.

"Out. Now. Don't come back in until I'm finished." The boys scramble to stand and push each other toward the open door. She slams the door once they're all out and turns to Draco. She throws her wand to the floor and grabs him by his collar. She tugs at his tie until it loosens and she tears it off, letting it fall to the floor. She then attacks his shirt, tearing it open and shoving it down his arms. Draco tries to cover himself up, but she stops him and places a hand on a nasty, jagged, newly healed scar.

"Stop." She ignores him and pulls his hand through the cuffs and throws his shirt behind her. She spin him round and his back is littered with cuts and scars and burn marks. The skin is pale and the purple and pink scars are stark against it. Draco drops his body onto the balls of his feet and curls in on himself, wrapping his arms around his knees. He falls back onto his butt and lets out a soft sob. Harriette throws herself over his shaking body and presses kisses onto every marred piece of skin she can. Draco stiffens at each press of her soft lips and he loosens his grip on his legs so he can swivel and pulls her into a hug.

She hugs him back, tighter than any other hug she's ever given. Her lips burn and pulse from the feel of his skin under them and she huffs. She pulls apart from him and tilts his chin up.

"My brave little dragon. So precious. We're going to tell Professor McGonagall, yes?" Draco looks to the side before meeting her burning gaze. He nods solemnly and they stay on the ground, back to holding each other as close as possible.  


**Third Term**

It was a long, boring process, waiting for a lightning storm. But it was needed for them to down the potion and transform. It was the most crucial part of their training; the first transformation. Luckily, the wait was over as there was a storm brewing around them. It was terrifying watching the dark, thunderous clouds roiling towards them.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stand beside the four fourth years, anxious and stressing for their safety. They stand in a large grassy field, open with no buildings or trees in sight. A sound of thunder and Dumbledore turns to them.

"It's time. Professor, if you would." McGonagall steps in front of them, holding an old wooden box. She unlocks the latch and opens it. Inside are four phials. The elderly witch picks up a phial and hands it to Ron. He holds it as though he were holding a hatching egg. She then hands the other three phials to the awaiting teenagers. They take them and wait for Dumbledore. The headmaster stares at the sky and at the first flash of lightning, rain begins to pour. It pours so heavily that both professors conjure a shield. Dumbledore turns to face the four again.

"Now, drink it now!" The quartet share a nervous look with each other and down the potion. The results happen instantaneously. Fur sprouts over skin and human limbs morph into those of animals. Ears move to the tops of their heads and tails sprout. It takes half and hour or so before all four Animagus stand proudly before the headmaster and the head teacher of Gryffindor.

Hermione, a Eurasian Eagle Owl.

Draco, a Coyote.

Harriette, a Mountain Lion.

Ron, a Moose.

The headmaster's eyes twinkle with mirth and he allows McGonagall to instruct them on how to go about transfigure back without hurting themselves. It takes only a few minutes and the fourth years are back in their human state.

"Right. The Ministry will want to test your capability in your Animagus states, so let us be off." Since they are out of the non-apparating barrier around Hogwarts, Dumbledore apparates them to the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Once they arrive, they follow the headmaster to the Minister's office. After knocking on the large door, they are greeted and welcomed inside.

"Well children, do go ahead." They take turns transfiguring into their Animagus. The Minister claps his hands and stares in awe. "Four new Animagus! What a marvelous bunch. Now just a few tests and photos and you can all go back to school!"  


**Fourth Term**

"Harriette! Wait up." Said girl turns to see Remus Lupin jogging up to her, his trunk then taken to be put on the train.

"Hello Remus, what's wrong?" Her head tilts in concern. Remus shakes his head with a chuckle.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to let you know in case it slipped Sirius' mind that I'll be staying at your apartment during these holidays." Harriette grins.

"He didn't tell me, but I'm so glad that you two will finally see each other again! Do you want to sit in the same compartment? The others don't ride the train home so I'm alone during the trip back." Remus nods and they make their way onto the train and into an empty compartment.

It's late into the night when they get to Harriette and Sirius' shared apartment block. As they open the door, Sirius barrels through the living room and engulfs Harriette in a hug. She laughs and hugs him back, kissing his cheeks and allowing him to nuggie her head playfully.

Remus stands to the side, smiling at the two. Sirius straightens his stance and spots Remus. He blushes and ducks his head, scratching at his neck and tousling his hair gently. Remus walks toward him and grasps his chin with a soft smile. He leans forward and plants his lips on Sirius', uncaring of Harriette's presence. Harriette squeaks, flushes and rushes into the kitchen.

Sirius pulls away first, the feel of Remus' lips still tingling at his own. He gapes at the man before him with heated eyes and smiles brightly as he's pulled into a hug. Harriette peeks at them from the kitchen and she turns back to face the fridge and slides down the bench to the floor. She had no idea that they felt that way for each other. It was something she found quite endearing. They suited each other.

She giggles and heads to her bedroom, grabbing a glass and filling it with water on her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry for the late chapter. I found it really hard to write Remus' part...bit of Draco angst to cover up that awkwardness though!! :)))))) *sweats nervously* so i hope i didn't disappoint anyone with the Animagus forms for our main four.


	8. George Weasley, What On Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of George x Harriette lmao some good old Remus x Sirius because mmMMmMMmmmm
> 
> So we're finally getting to the good bit in the story so I'm hella excited. I had to rewrite excited like 5 times just then wtf
> 
> I've been listening to Disney songs for hours, please help

**[Ron Weasley Fifth - Eight Year](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/90/cd/be/90cdbe365b7bc883f702eeae4e03a66e.jpg) **

**[Harriette Potter Fifth - Eight Year](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f3/25/c8/f325c85e6e48e5afb12645d3a0f2fd56.jpg) **

**[Hermione Granger Fifth - Eight Year](http://s4.favim.com/orig/151213/hair-love-hairstyles-brown-Favim.com-3761694.jpg) **

**[Draco Malfoy Fifth - Eight Year](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7e/8f/39/7e8f399d40105523aecdfc19b82c15e8.jpg) **

 

**Chapter Eight - George Weasley, What On Earth**

Harriette yawns and stretches her arm above her head as she walks into the kitchen. She stops as a loud, guttural moan echoes around her. She opens her eyes and blearily looks around. Her gaze settles on her godfather and newest DADA professor snogging. Remus is sitting on the countertop while Sirius stands between his legs. She yelps loudly and runs back to her bedroom.

Sirius jumps back from Remus' hold after hearing her yelp and starts laughing. Remus shakes his head, smiling all the while.

"We should probably apologize. It's what, the fourth time this has happened?" Sirius only laughs louder and pulls Remus off the counter. They make their way to her bedroom door and knock. Harriette opens the door, her normally tangled hair even more so and a bright blush splashed across her cheeks.

"If you're here to apologize, go ahead, I'm listening."

"Alright you ratbag, we're sorry. We thought you were still asleep and kinda...got carried away." Harriette sighs and turns back to the open trunk in the middle of the room. She throws in a few rumpled shirts, jackets, sneakers and jeans. Her Hogwarts robes go in next and then her skirts, stockings and school shirts. Lastly her shoes, a few quills and sheets of parchment. She lets the lid fall down with a thunk and lock tightly before shrinking it enough to fit into her pocket.

She turns to face the two adults with her hands on her hips. "I assume you're not packed yet, are you Remus?" Sirius chuckles and Remus strides quickly to his long-haired lover's bedroom. She snorts and walks with Sirius into the kitchen. She pulls out a few different boxes of cereal and a carton of milk, three bowls and spoons. Sirius puts bread into the toaster and gets out the butter and other spreads.

Remus returns to the kitchen, holding his own shrunken trunk in his palm, and smiles at the domestic setting of breakfast. He joins the other two at the table and pours himself a bowl of cereal and butters himself some toast. They eat without talking, and the silence is comforting. Sirius glances at the clock and curses loudly.

He runs to the hall and grabs his coat, Remus' and Harriette's. He returns and hands them their coats, then shucks on his own. Harriette sighs softly and walks behind the couple, down the brightly coloured hall and tucks her ears into a beanie and throws a scarf around her neck. The trio exits the apartment and Sirius takes her hand gently along with Remus'.

She closes her eyes tightly as she feels her insides pull. Her body collapses into itself and then rights as she lands behind a pillar between platforms 9 and 10. They walk through the brick wall and she's swept up into a hug. She's crushed between two strong chests covered in thick clothing. She breathes in their scents and lets out a sob. Her heart aches as they let her go. She stares at Sirius' forlorn expression and she reluctantly tears herself from between them.

"I'll go find my friends. I'll...owl you soon Sirius. Love you!" Sirius sends her a grateful smile and she turns and runs towards the train, handing her shrunken trunk to a house elf standing by the open train door. She turns back and sees Sirius and Remus, kissing occasionally and hugging each other close. She turns back around and quickly walks in to get out of other people’s way.

"Harry! Oi, Harriette!" Her gaze finds Ron and Hermione. No Draco. Her heart thuds loudly and she jogs toward them.

"Hey you two, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good! Glad to be going back to Hogwarts. I could barely get any reading done at home!" Hermione continues to babble on about all the different novels she has to read while at school. Harriette looks around, tilting her head and standing on her tiptoes to look above taller people. No Draco.

"Have you guys seen Draco?" Hermione stops her talk about the latest romance novel she'd been researching and stares at Harriette.

"Well, Ginny told me that she heard from Neville, who heard from Seamus, who heard from Astoria, who heard from Pansy, who heard from Blaise that Draco's had some family stuff go on at home and won't be coming to school this term." Harriette blinks and her heart clenches painfully.

"Oh. Alright. Well, I'll owl him sometime this week and see how he's getting on. Didn't see him the entire holidays. But anyway! Let's find a compartment to sit at, we're blocking the way."

 

**Second Term**

George Weasley steps through the doorway to the Slytherin common room and sees Harriette hunched over, arms wrapped around her knees. He walks quickly over to her shivering form and barges through the group of worried Slytherin girls. They squawk at him indigently but he ignores them. He kneels beside the noirette and pulls her head from its burrow in between her knees. She stares at him, eyes empty and dull. Her normally tanned complexion is pale and gaunt. He frowns before pulling a single lily from out of seemingly nowhere.

"For a certain little lady." She ignores it and turns to the gloomy stone wall. George frowns at her behaviour and gets onto one knee. He places him arms around her and hoists her onto his thigh, then pulls himself off the ground. Harriette clings to him, shocked at being picked up so suddenly. George laughs at her expression and waltzes around the room, holding her close. A soft, gentle smile graces her lips and George silently sighs in relief.

He carries her through the open Slytherin doorway and up the stairs. They reach the great hall and Harriette shakes her head, attempting to escape his grasp. George doesn't let her go and instead, carries her to a painting. He sets her down and grins smugly.

"Now, what I'm about to show you is strictly private matters between a select few. No babbling off about it to anyone, alright?" At her nod, he reaches toward the painting and tickled the pear. The painting swings open slowly and George bows deeply. "Ladies first."

Harriette steps through the painting doorway and into the Hogwarts kitchen. House elves are busily cleaning dishes and making food. She stares in awe and George steps in next to her.

"Hello Fehn! Any chance I could get two plates of whatever's upstairs?" The house elf George had walked up to nodded and smiled brightly at the two.

"Of course! Is this your girlfriend? Bit odd to see a snake and a lion together, but it ain't nothin' bad I s'pose." The redhead flushes and ducks his head, mumbling something to the little creature that Harriette doesn't hear. He returns to her side moments later with two full plates and two goblets. The exit the kitchen and walk down the hall until they reach an alcove in front of a window. George sits down and scoots back until his head touches the hard, cold stone. Harriette climbs in after him and sits on the opposite side. The cross their legs and she takes a plate from beside them.

The food is still quite warm and she digs right in, sighing at the taste. She hears a clatter of metal against stone and looks up to see George staring at her heatedly. Her eyes widen as he leans toward her. His lips ghost over hers and their breaths mingle. She goes to stop him, her thoughts melding together in confusion, but he pulls her to him, crushing their lips together. His tongue swipes over her bottom lip and a shiver runs down her spine. Her mouth opens and she attempts to pull away from him but he only holds her tighter. Her mind blurs even more and in a spur of the moment decision, she decides to just go with it. She eventually sinks into his warm touch.

Her hands go to his hair and tugs on it gently. His tongue slips into her mouth, and intertwines with her own. She moans and presses closer to him, not caring for the plate clattering to the floor and the little food left on it spilling. George sits back, pulling her with him and straightens his legs so she can straddle them.

His lips leave hers and she whines, loud and high pitched. They then find purchase on the column of her throat, mouthing at it. He threads his fingers through her messy locks and pulls her head back gently. He licks and nibbles at the skin, tasting her thoroughly. He then bites down slightly harder and sucks on the skin. She moans loudly, half out of shock and half because how hot that is. Once he lets go, she runs her hands over his cheeks and pulls their lips together again.

Her hands leave his cheeks and she places them on the back of his neck. A cough startles them apart. Harriette's cheeks flush bright red and she turns to see Hermione and Ron standing in the middle of the hallway. Hermione has a confused frown gracing her elegant dark skinned features while Ron looks absolutely mortified. His face is paler than usual and it makes his freckles stand out starkly.

George grimaces and sits back into the alcove, trying to cover himself with the shadows. Harriette stands up and tries to explain but ends up a stuttering mess. Hermione shushes her and pulls her down the hall, Ron following, his eyes glazed and his mouth agape.

"Now, Harriette. I understand that Draco has been gone a little longer than we thought he would be, okay /i/a lot/i/ longer, but that doesn't mean you need to hook up with one of your best friend's brothers! You need to understand that in doing so, you'll be hurting George in the process. Please, think logically about this!" Harriette turns away from her and rests her forehead against the hallway wall.

Before her eyes, the wall shimmers and she sees Draco. His smile, the sun, the green grass stains on his otherwise impeccable shirt. She sees herself as well, and Ron. She holds in a sob and holds out a hand, as if to touch the blond boy. The image fades and she turns to Hermione with wide, tear-filled eyes. The bushy-haired witch's wand is up and pointing to the wall, a golden wispy light once flowing into the wall.

Harriette's knees buckle and she falls onto them. The resounding thud almost sounds as if she's shattered something. Her hands go to clutch at her heart and she grasps her shirt. Her chest heaves and she feels nauseous. She keels over her knees and lets out a scream. Hermione's heart aches as she watches her friend shriek and sob herself into hysteria. She misses Draco too, but Harriette and Draco were closer than she'd ever hoped for herself.

Ron and Hermione go to her and pull her up. She cries out and thrashes in their hold. They drag her back to the Gryffindor dorms and Hermione takes her back to her bed so she can look over her hysterical friend. Her sleep is fitful and Hermione is glad when Dumbledore finally takes notice.

He calls Harriette to his office and when she arrives, he's shocked. Her hair is greasy and worse than Devil's Snare. Her usually vibrant eyes are murky and clouded over. He's never seen her this pale and it scares him. He offers her a seat and once she's taken it he places a thick envelope on the desk. He slides it toward her and her slender fingers take it. They tenderly open it and pull out numerous letters. The noirette's eyes widen in confusion and she reads the first one. Then the second. The third. The seventh. The twelfth. She stops at the fifteenth and pulls her hands to cover her eyes. Her whole body quakes with shock and she pulls the last letter out of the envelope.

_ To Harriette, _

_                          I'm sorry that this letter is so late, but I am concerned for Draco's health. His father has been...overbearing as of late and I do not feel comfortable with Draco staying home instead of going back to school. I was wondering if you would come visit us and see if you can ease him back into the idea of returning to Hogwarts. _

_ Please reply as soon as possible. _

_ Kind regards, _

_ Narcissa Malfoy _

Harriette gasps for breath and stands up out of the chair. Her eyes are hard, but a fire blooms within their green depths. "I'm going. Send Mrs Malfoy a letter or floo her, I don't mind. Just let her know that I will be arriving by floo by the weekend at the latest." She gives Dumbledore a smile that sends shivers down the old man's spine.

 

"Harriette! Slow down! I know you're excited, but please! You've told Sirius, right? And Mr Lupin?" Harriette scowls and curses. She turns to face Hermione and puts on a pleasant smile.

"Would you be kind enough to tell Remus - ah, Mr Lupin - to owl Sirius for me? I really need to be off!" She waves and runs down the hall, her sneakers smacking against the stone.

She reaches Dumbledore's office and he's standing by the fireplace, holding a pot of floo powder.

"Now, Harriette, Mrs Malfoy has invited you, but please remember your manners. Good luck, and bring back Mr Draco Malfoy, would you?" His blue eyes have a twinkle in them and she grins. With a nod she steps into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!" And she's gone.

 

"Draco! Get away from the window. Now, follow me. I have a job for you. It's of utmost of importance." The blond boy follows his father. The man in front of him has a constant scowl gracing his features and it's an ugly look on his handsome face.

"Now Draco, these people you're going to meet up with are muggles. That means you can apparate nearby, but you are forbidden to use magic in front of them. Do you understand, boy?" Draco nods, his face pale a stern. Lucius smirks and slaps him on the back.

"Alright, good good. Now, the package is in my study. It's got a clear label on it. I'm off to see your aunt Bellatrix. Apparently her good-for-nothing boyfriend ran out on her." Draco nods slowly. Lucius floos out and Draco makes his way into his father's study. The package has a bright charm on it, making it obvious that it's the one for Draco to take.

He meets Narcissa downstairs and gives her a strong hug. His mother gives him a rare smile. "Draco, darling, Harriette-" He cuts her off with a snarl.

"What have I said about mentioning her in front of me?!" He drags her toward him and growls ferociously. "You know what father would do to both me and her if he knew that she was trying to contact me. Keep it to yourself, or we'll all be in trouble!" He scowls and hurries to the apparating station in the living room. He gives a curt wave to his mother and with a pop he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Hit me up on tumblr: confizzlingteen@tumblr.com


	9. Shady Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
>  \- Very descriptive violence

**Chapter Nine - Shady Business**

Harriette stumbles into the familiar lounge room of Malfoy Manor. She pats the ash away and looks up to see Narcissa sitting on one of the leather couches. She's holding her face in her hands with tears in her grey-blue eyes. Harriette's eyes widen and she rushes to her side.  
  
"Narcissa, what's the matter? Has something bad happened?" A comforting hand finds the white-blonde's shoulder and the older woman leans into the support.  
  
"Nothing that you need to worry about, little Harriette." She pats the tanned hand and stands back up, grabbing a half-filled wine glass.  
  
  
Draco lands a fair ways away from a large, brown warehouse. He runs a hand through his white-blond hair and tucks his wand into the inside of his coat. He briskly walks to the large doors of the warehouse and rolls one open. His eyes adjust to the dim lighting and he notices the large group of men surrounding a plumper looking man sitting on a green velvet armchair. _Velvet? How inferior and common._  
  
"Welcome. I trust you have what I need? Come, sit down." The plump man waves a hand to a blue velvet love-seat. Draco complies and walks over. He sits down and laces his fingers together. The man raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Well? Take it out." Draco scowls slightly and pulls out the package from a pocket inside his coat. He feels his wand and yearns to pull it out, just to see it and hold it. He ignores the spark of magic that thrums through his body and gently places the now dull package onto the table between him and the man.   
  
A tall, buff man standing next to the velvet chair reaches over and opens the package carefully. He pulls out a few bags of different substances. Draco spares a glance to the fat man and freezes. The man's eyes had glazed over in anger and his face was turning a reddish-purple colour.  
  
He turns to Draco and hisses at him. "You think you can fucking make a fool of me? This is not what I asked for! I'll teach you to screw around here." He snaps his fingers and the group of men that had been rather stoic and calm before, were now stalking toward him with snarling faces. Draco stands and clambers over the back of the couch. He turns back and holds up his hands, clenching them into fists.  
  
"Treat him to something nice, yeah boys?" Draco's heart rate accelerates and he turns to run away, but a burly arm holds him back.  
  
"Nah mate." A swift punch is sent straight to his stomach. Then a kick to his back. Another punch, to his face this time. Something cracks or breaks, and he feels something run down his chin.  
  
The men continue to brutally beat Draco. They pull his hair and cut it until his scalp is bleeding from the extensive tugging and cutting. They slash away at his torso and back, making sure that all of him is covered in cut and bruises. The ones that had been smoking, they push their cigarettes into his pale flesh, burning it until he's screaming. His voice is raw and his eyes sting from crying so much.  
  
He's lying on the ground. There's blood everywhere and he can't see out of his left eye. His right eye's vision is so blurry he can only make out blobs of colour. His nose aches, his teeth are chipped, broken or missing and there's so much blood. His ears ring and he's so dizzy he's thrown up at least twice. On an empty stomach no less. His neck is bruises and purplish-black from being strangled multiple times. His shoulders are out of place and he can only stare blankly at the colours that swirl in his vision.  
  
His heart positively shatter when someone steps on his torso, cracking another rib and also his wand. They apply enough pressure to leave Draco wailing out again.  
  
His right leg is twisted and he can barely move it. He's struggling to stay awake.  
  
"I'm surprised you're alive. Most would give up and just die." There's a laugh and footsteps echo as the large group leaves the warehouse. The harsh, icy cold wind blows through the large, empty building and Draco shivers violently. He tries to visualize the sight he must look like. A deathly pale boy with his hair chopped unevenly and scalp bloody, lying in a large pool of blood and vomit, covered in wounds so deep you can probably see the bone.  
  
He forgets why he's here. He forgets how long it's been. He forgets who he is for a while. He just lies there. He should be dead. He should've been dead so long ago. But he isn't. He feels the hum of his magic and silently thanks it. His mind shifts to a certain tanned noirette. His heart stutters and he smiles as best as he can in the state he's in. She's still alive and healthy. She's at Hogwarts, waiting for him. That's all he cares about at this moment in time.  
  
He slowly and carefully rolls over onto his stomach, careful of his leg but immediately rolls back onto his back, the pain too much to bare. He wills the last of his strength and energy into apparating back to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
  
Harriette sits on the soft couch, snuggled up in a fluffy blanket. She hasn't moved rooms since she arrived at the manor, in fear that if she leaves she'll miss Draco's arrival. Her feet are tucked under her butt as she quietly sips on her hot tea and reads the book in her hands. The lounge is dimly lit and she's nearly asleep when there's a loud crash in the corner of the room.  
  
She looks over to see a mauled Draco Malfoy crumpled on the floor. The mug and book slips from her hands and they crash. The mug shatters and hot tea spills over her lap and the carpet. She doesn't feel it. She can't feel anything at all. She just stares at him. She slowly pushes the blanket off her body and stands up, not caring for the pieces of broken mug that embed themselves into the soft flesh of the soles of her feet. She creeps closer to Draco's trembling body, dragging the blanket with her.  
  
"Draco?" Her voice is congested from the slight fear crawling over her. His head lifts and his irises are nearly black. His left eyes is so swollen and a dark purple. She doesn't dare look at the rest of his body, but just tries to focus on his right eye, the body part with significantly less damage done to it.  
  
"'Arriette" His voice is so broken and raw. She flinches and grabs her wand from the pocket of her hoodie.  
  
She casts a dove and sends it to Narcissa with notice that her son has arrived and is badly wounded. She reaches Draco's side and pulls him to her as gently as she can. He groans out a protest but she places a kiss to his forehead. Her emotions are finally catching up with her and she breaks down crying. She's wailing, sobbing, absolutely devastated that he's so badly hurt. She knows she shouldn't cry, and that she needs to stay strong so that he doesn't get stressed in the state he's in, but she can't help it.  
  
Narcissa runs through the open archway holding her wand up to her ear like a mobile phone. She hangs up a few seconds later and drops to her son's side.  
  
"We're going to St. Mungo's. Hold on." She grabs Narcissa's arm and together, they apparate Draco and themselves to St. Mungo's ER. Narcissa instantly starts talking to the receptionist and Draco is hurriedly taken by a few nurses on a hovering bed. Harriette tries to follow, but she is held back by Narcissa.  
  
"Calm down. He'll be here for a while. We'll be able to see him after they've finished in the surgery. He'll most likely still be asleep." Harriette slumps back into the chair she's ushered to.   
  
It's a long while before they're allowed to see him. He's asleep and there are so many charms and spells going on around, in and on him that it's hard to walk straight. They sit by him for the rest of the night, and sleep in the room with him even after the nurses attempt to usher them out.  
  
  
"Go home to your guardians and pack a few bags. You'll be staying with me at the Manor. If you're alright with that, Harriette?" The girl nods her head quickly and waves goodbye. She then apparates to the apartment.  
  
She lands in the livingroom and grimaces when she hears the squeaking of bed springs. _Jesus fucking - is he serious? What a horn dog, oh my god._ She slides a hand down her face and shakes off the disgust. Her thoughts drift to Draco and she's filled with grief again.  
  
She runs to her room and packs a few bags filled with clothes and toiletries. She then makes herself a sandwich and two coffees. Straight black for herself and two sugars for Narcissa. She writes a note to Sirius and leaves it on the benchtop. She then apparates back to the hospital.  
  
She silently hands the coffee to Narcissa and the pale woman thanks her quietly with a shaky smile. Harriette solidifies her decision.  
  
"I'm going to go to the Manor to set my bags down in Draco's room. Meet me there, Narcissa." She hugs Narcissa and then pops back to the mansion of a house. She lands on Draco's bed and places her bags down. Listening carefully, she smirks slightly. _This should only take a few minutes._ She makes her way to Lucius' office and barges into the room. The blond man is sitting in a large armchair behind his desk, tapping a quill against the check in front of him. A large group of burly men, and one plump man, surround him threateningly.  
  
As she roughly enters the room, all eyes turn to her and she swallows the sudden terror of being in the same room as so many men. Her hands become clammy at the sight of them all but she forces her fear down. She balls her fists and stalks up to the desk. She slams her trembling hands down onto the shiny surface and glares as hard as she can at Lucius.  
  
"You son of a fucking bitch. How dare you put him up to something like that. He came back here, nearly dead. You better not expect to walk out of here without a few cuts a bruises yourself." She rips her wand from her hoodie pocket and points it at the pale man's stern eyes. Laughter bursts from around her. She flushes slightly but casts a stinging hex toward him. It hits him in his shoulder and he flies back into the wall, the large leather chair falling as he's thrown back.  
  
The other men freeze but immediately spring into action when the larger man snaps his fingers. They seize her by her arms and force her to kneel in front of the fat man. His teeth are yellow and covered in plaque as he grins down at her.  
  
Her face pales and her eyes widen.  
  
"So, she's a nuisance to you...I reckon if you let me have her, then I'll forget about the little _incident_  that happened." His sleazy smile goes straight over the top of Lucius' head and he nods erratically.   
  
A thick, chubby hand grabs at her long hair and yanks roughly. "Such a pretty girl. She's got such lovely skin." He runs a finger down her cheek and over her jawline.  
  
Lucius looks like he's about to respond, but Narcissa rushes into the room. Her wand is drawn and she sends a hex at the muggles holding Harriette. They fall back and Harriette stumbles over to Narcissa.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing? Trading with muggles?!" She sends the man who had been touching Harriette flying into the wall with a flick of her wrist. Her gaze darkens as she reaches her husband's desk. "After what happened to your son a few days ago, you'd think you would have cut off all ties to these heathens. But no. You pathetic sack of shit." She slaps him across the face, the sound echoing around the silent room.  
  
"Harriette. Let's go. Draco needs us." The proud woman strides out of the office with the shorter girl hurrying after her.  
  
  
"Ma'am, thank goodness you're here. Mr Malfoy has woken up and would not stop his hysterical fits. We've had to subdue him to some degree, but once you are in the room we may remove the charm. Please follow me." Narcissa and Harriette follow the nurse, concerned for the young man.  
  
When they enter the room, Draco is stock still. He's breathing but he's in a coma-like state. They sit down in the chairs by the bed. A nurse waves her wand and the glow that was covering his body fades. The nurse then smiles and exits the room.  
  
Draco's body moves and he slowly opens his eyes. Harriette is hovering over him instantly. She runs a hand over his pale one. The witches and wizards that had worked on him had done an incredible job. His body is looking so much healthier. The bones have righted themselves and his ribs are healed. His eyes are glowing a bright silver again and Harriette's heart aches. Draco sits up, pulling her to him. He groans softly, his muscles incredibly sore. She returns the hug and wraps her arms around his shoulders, nuzzling right into the junction of his neck.  
  
"Dragon." Her voice fills his mind and he starts crying. It's gentle and loving, the way they hold each other. Narcissa clenches her hands, fiddling with the gold band on her ring finger. She remembers when she and Lucius were like them. She misses that, but he won't change. He's always been an evil asshole. He just hid it from her at first. Lured her into a false sense of love and security.  
  
  
 _"So you left school, temporarily moved in with the Malfoy's and Draco nearly died. Have I left anything out?"_ Harriette can just visualize Sirius running his hand through his tangled mane until he gets frustrated from the knots.  
  
"Yep, that's about it. I'm sorry? I did tell Ron and Hermione to owl you and Remus. Anyway, I'll probably be here for a few more days. Draco's recovered quickly." Harriette pauses for a moment, her voice thick with unshed tears. "I, uh...I miss you, Sirius." She hears a soft chuckle through the crackle of the payphone she's using.  
  
 _"I miss you too squirt. Stay safe yeah? I've gotta go. See ya."_ His voice is soft and soothes her.  
  
"Yeah, bye Si-" The phone cuts off and she hisses. Slamming the phone back into place violently, she storms out of the box and back into the hospital.

It takes her a good five or so minutes to find Draco's room. He's asleep, and so is Narcissa. They look peaceful and she doesn't want to disturb them, so Harriette just sits down in another chair and allows herself to doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. A month and 12 days...haha hope you enjoyed
> 
> Holler at me: confizzlingteen@tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> but pls don't yell i'm sensitive


	10. Memories

**Chapter Ten - Memories**

**Term Three**  
  
Hermione rubs at her eyes and pushes the unruly curls behind her ears before giving up and shoving them into a halfhearted bun. Ron cheekily rubs her hair, frizzing it up even more and she lazily bats his hand away. He chews on the end of his pen and moves out of the way as Hermione's fingers make their way toward the pen, not even looking at each other as they attempt to study in the quiet library.  
  
Their "studying" is interrupted when Harriette rushes in, her tie loose around her neck, her shirt crookedly buttoned and her robes hazardously thrown on. She sits down at their table and puts drops her books onto the table with a shockingly loud bang.  
  
Ron's head falls from the palm of his hand as the table shakes slightly and his head smacks against the wooden desk. Hermione hides a lop-sided grin behind a slender hand and she looks at Harriette.  
  
"What's with the dramatic entrance?"  
  
Harriette grins and slides into a seat. "Oh it's nothing..." She looks at her nails as if to blow off the fact that half the library is still looking at them.  
  
"Just tell us, mate!" Ron runs a hand down his face and looks at her expectantly.  
  
Harriette grins. "I'm returning to Malfoy Manor to see Draco!" Her friends jump up and hug her tightly.  
  
"You're going to bring him back to school, right?  
  
The noirette nods and slips from their grasp. "I've packed, but I wanted to say goodbye before I left. I'll see you guys soon!"  
  
  
Draco stands in front of his father's desk, hands clasped neatly behind his back. His face is neutral as he listens to Lucius prattle on about this and that. His thoughts slip to his mother, lying in bed, bloody and bruised after Lucius had decided to "teach her a lesson on respect".  
  
"You may head to the kitchen for lunch now, Draco." With a stiff nod, the white-blond boy exits the office and makes his way downstairs. There's a loud pop, then a thud and glass shattering.  
  
"Shit!" Draco's mind scours his memories as to place the delicate voice that floats through the foyer. He grimaces at the fact that the person had sworn.  
  
Draco's feet carry him to the living room. He glances around before his eyes land on a heap of a girl lying on the carpet. There's glass surrounding the girl and Draco moves closer, extending a hand toward her as she hisses at the glass cutting into her skin.  
  
She takes his hand and he whisks them away to his bedroom. The girls stumbles as they arrive and he pushes her onto his bed. Her eyes widen and she scrambles away from him, but he only places a hand on her shoulder and pushes her torso down to meet the sheets.  
  
He loosens his tie and pulls it off. He rolls up his sleeves and grabs her legs. They're cut and glass is sticking out of them. Blood slowly drips from each wound and he runs to the bathroom within his room. He returns with a first aid kit.  
  
"So, what are you doing in the manor?" The girl cocks her head and squints at him.  
  
"Draco, what do you mean? I'm here to bring you back to Hogwarts!" Draco's hands don't still but his mind falters. _Hogwarts? Sounds familiar..._  
  
"I'm sorry...I don't really know what you're talking about." The girl sits up and pulls the boy toward her, green eyes ablaze. Her forehead hits his and he goes to pull away when he feels a warmth settle over him.  
  
Images of a large castle and people. So many people. In different colours. Broomsticks. The girl pulls away and pats his head softly.  
  
"Dragon, you let him charm you? I thought you were better than that you silly little snake." Draco scoffs, the warmth never truly leaving his body.  
  
"He must've gotten me when I was taking care of mum. She's really bad at the moment, so I've had to be her caretaker. She refuses to get him sent away! I don't understand why she's so persistent in letting things go." Harriette runs a hand through his hair.  
  
"I think it's because she still loves him. He's a bad person, but once upon a time, he was the person she fell in love with. He may not love her anymore but she'll probably always hold feelings for him." Draco leans into her touch and they sit there for what seems like hours.  
  
  
"You need to pack! We're leaving today. I'll pack your trunk, you send your mother to St. Mungo's before we leave. She's not to stay here with your father. He'll use her to bait you back home. Whitelist him from seeing her at the hospital." She pushes him out the door and starts packing his things. She tries not to blush as she handles his undergarments. Her thoughts wonder to his pale skin, the way his breath felt against her neck as they held each other for comfort. Her body tingles and she digs her fingers into her thighs.  
  
Draco returns around 15 minutes later and together they floo back to Hogwarts. They arrive and are greeted with warm hugs from familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys and sorry it's so late... :)))))))))) I'm struggling to write it and I just realized I veered from the original plot a little bit so my notes and the chapters don't match up and it's just hguhfdgnewodshvbasklvbieod atm but hopefully I'll be able to get back on track!! Hope you enjoyed?????


End file.
